FROM THE BET TO THE BED
by AmyJamie
Summary: Christian Grey is a Billionaire serial dater. He is relaxed and fun loving and when the woman he is lusting after makes a comment about why he gets all the dates that he does They both make a bet with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N The Bet idea and conversation was taken from Young & Hungry. **

**EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I have been called a serial dater, a man whore, and a man slag a ton of times. Maybe it is true what I am called. I don't care what people call me or what they think of me. Going on one date and getting laid works for me. I never see the women again, and I get to have a good time. Being a billionaire and a CEO of a huge company limits the time I have to invest in anything else in my life. I do let a lot of things slide like my family life suffers a lot but I do try and see them as much as I can.

My mother Grace Grey is a pediatrician and is always going on about me to find a good woman and settle down, and make her some grandbabies. I always smile and tell her to give me some time, but I know deep down that marriage and babies are not on in my cards. I have shocked my entire staff this week, as I am taking three days off as my sister Mia is graduating from College. Mia has made plans for the family to be together and do all kinds of fun activities. Well Mia's idea of fun anyway certainly not mine.

I have to admit I am looking forward to relaxing by my parent's pool taking in some sun and having a swim. I never get a chance to just take it easy so I plan on making the most of it. My phone keeps alerting me that I have a text so I decide, I should see who it is from to stop my phone from constantly vibrating.

 **MIA** : Christian I am so excited to see you for three whole days. Ana is coming to spend time with the family also, so we are all going to have so much fun. We have our bikinis all ready for pool time and I might have put a large dent into the credit card you gave me. You are the best brother ever love you.

I know I should not have given my super spoilt sister a credit card, but I never want her to be without anything. I am not shocked to see that Anastasia is coming to spend time with Mia and the family. They have been inseparable since they met on the first day of college. I remember when Mia brought Anastasia to dinner at my restaurant after their first year finals. I have to say I have never looked at a woman like I look at her. I can honestly say all of the men who were at the restaurant that night where drooling, and their eyes where popping out of their sockets. I had prejudged her as I thought she was just a hot piece of ass. I was wrong she is intelligent and witty and she has such an infectious personality. I can see why Mia is so fond of her. Elliot was the worst he was like a horny dog but that didn't last. He said spending time with her and getting to know her, she felt like another little sister to him. I don't know why but a part of me felt relieved that Elliot felt that way about her.

Three years later and I still can't get my head around why I never wanted Elliot to hook up with her. I decide I should text Mia back as I never usually respond to my family's messages.

 **Christian** : You deserve it kiddo you have worked so hard the past four years and I am so proud of you. I will see you at Graduation tomorrow. What a shock that Anastasia will be joining us. I gave you that card in good faith please do not abuse it too much. I hope you bought yourself and Anastasia outfits for tomorrow treat yourself on me.

I know I know I shouldn't back track with Mia but I want her day to be special, and I don't mind buying Anastasia an outfit. I rather look forward to seeing what she is wearing. I already have Miss Jones my housekeeper getting my best suit ready. I think all men have that one outfit that make woman get all hot and bothered for you. I have decided to wear it tomorrow as I know there will be hundreds of woman at the ceremony. I might as well show them the goods while I am there it's only fair.

I receive a picture message from Mia and I am drooling. It's of Anastasia in the dress I bought her and wow just wow. She looks like a hot goddess, she will be turning some heads tomorrow wants she takes her cap and gown off. Which makes me think about what she would look like without clothes all together. Now stop that right now, I have been over this with myself now for three years Anastasia is off limits no matter how hot and irresistible she is. I decided to call one of my regular lays as I need to have a release, and I will stop this Anastasia nonsense.

What the fuck is all I keep saying to myself. That crazy bitch is yelling at me while she is leaving my apartment. I couldn't get my cock to cooperate that never happens. He is always standing to attention, when there is a wet pussy waiting for him. I am putting this down to stress or tiredness or something as this shit isn't normal. I try and distract myself from thinking about this by going over some emails. I get distracted when I see Anastasia's picture was saved to my phone. Looking at it makes my cock come alive and I am fucking screwed. My cock seems to have taken a liking to her and I hope he doesn't only want to get hard for her. I will be screwed and not in a good way. I am that tense that I decide to rub my cock while I look at her. I know it is wrong but it feels so good to think of her while I do this. I am the hardest I have ever been and it hurts. I know I have to satisfy him myself. I am pumping him so fast and hard that I actually think it will fall off. I cum so hard that it flies across my table, I have never felt this satisfied and sated after masturbating. I hope this is just a fluke because if my cock is now only wanting Anastasia I will be jerking off alone, until he sees sense which fuck knows how long that will be. I decide to have dinner and have a work out before going to bed. I want to look fresh tomorrow for Mia's big day

" No you fucker you want to look good for Ana." Grr please brain switch off. Stop thinking these things I can't have Anastasia end of discussion. Oh great now I am having a conversation with myself. I don't get that much sleep as my brain and cock keep messing with me. I am hoping that when I see her tomorrow it will all be over and my body will be back to some sort of normality. I dream of fucking her all night which make my cock far too happy when morning comes. I have no choice but to ease the hardness and whack one out thinking of that delicious brunette. After playing with my cock for far too long, I manage to shower get dressed and have a quick breakfast. Taylor my driver/bodyguard is already waiting for me at the elevator when I am ready to go. He is driving me to the college today as I am going straight back to my parents' house for dinner afterwards. I will stay there for the next three days. I already had my bags sent to Bellevue so I am all set up for when I get there.

As we pull up to where the graduation ceremony is taking place. I notice it is so crowded and part of me is happy that a lot of people don't actually know who I am. If you're not in the business world or restaurant owners, I am unknown to the public which I enjoy. I get out of the car once Taylor has parked it. He will stay with me until I get to my parents' home. He will have three days with his new wife Miss Jones. I walk towards the entrance of the hall when I see Anastasia before I even notice anyone else. It is like we are the only two people in the world right now. She looks so beautiful in the dress that I bought which makes me so much more hot for her. I wonder what else I could get for her to wear. Down boy I calmly say to my cock as he is twitching all over the place. Mia catches me off guard and jumps into my arms. Talk about a mood killer your sister ruining a perfectly good fantasy. I hug the rest of my family and I even get a hug from Anastasia.

" Thank you for the dress Christian I love it makes me feel hot" she whispers into my ear before being dragged off by Mia. This is going to be a long three days I don't think my cock can cope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

Sitting in this hall is starting to piss me off. All the women are looking at me giggling and it is pissing me off. Usually I would be loving the attention, and taking names and numbers. However, right now all I can concentrate on is seeing my beautiful brunette

"She's not yours jackass" my brain yells at me. My parents are very snap happy with the camera, as Mia's name is called and she gets up on stage to receive her diploma. The university is really going downhill with the choice of this year's commencement speaker, fucking Jack Hyde he is such a tit. Over an hour has passed and finally it's time to see my girl

" Anastasia Steele." I hear her name announced and I get my phone out to make sure I get some pictures. She doesn't need to know they are for my own personal use.

"It's a shame you didn't hire a guy with a huge zoom in lens bro." I hear Elliot say next to me.

I choose to ignore him as he is always acting like a dick anytime me and Anastasia are in the same room. I see her approach Hyde to get her diploma. That horny fucker is looking at her like she's a steak and he is starving. He holds her hand for far too long and says something to her. I am about to get up out of my seat when Elliot pulls me back down.

I am so angry that I either want to smash something or have a good hard fuck. Well the second option won't be happening as my cock has very good taste and has no interest in any other woman. I manage to make it to the marquee where I am hounded by my parents to get on pictures with Mia and Elliot. Anastasia joins us as my parents want pictures of her and Mia. Elliot and Mia are acting like fools when my parents are trying to take a picture of us. As a result, they only get a picture of me and her and I couldn't be happier. I ask my mother to send me a copy to my phone. I am all smiles as Anastasia is near me. I am about to talk to her properly when that Hyde fucker comes over to us asking if he can speak to her. I watch in disgust as she walks off with him.

" I think Ana is going to get laid tonight."

" Fuck of Elliot."

" Why are you so tense bro? What's the deal? Oh I know it's because your sweet on Ana and your too chicken shit to admit it."

" Mind your business, let's get the girls and head home shall we." I can see that Anastasia looks so uncomfortable talking to that prick, that I can't help but put an end to his little fantasy.

" Hey baby are you ready to head home?" I put my arm around her and she snuggles into me, as I think I am providing comfort right now.

" Yes take me home please." As I hold Anastasia's hand and walk away with her I hear that prick behind us.

" I will be seeing you very soon Ana." No you won't you dirty prick.

" Are you ok Anastasia? What did that prick say to you?"

" How many times have I told you Christian my name is Ana."

" Ok Ana." urgh I hate calling her that.

" So now answer my question."

" He was offering me a job at his company, the conversation was going well until before you came over."

" What did that fucker do to you Ana?" I am starting to feel the anger taking control of me. I have not felt this was since my teen years.

" He said to work in the position I want, he would need to fuck me in all the positions he wants."

" Taylor stop this fucking car right now." I get out of the car and walk back towards to college. I am quickly stopped and literally dragged back to the car by Taylor. I would fire his ass if he wasn't the best at what he does.

" Mr. Grey you need to keep calm it's a public forum for you to be seen losing you shit, with all due respect Sir." I know he is right but I want to rip that fuckers head off. I am shocked about my reaction as usually I am relaxed and care free. Knowing someone has said that to my girl makes me sick.

" Christian are you out of your mind? What the hell where you going to do beat the shit out of him. I am not your little sister. You don't need to protect me you know."

" Oh trust me Ana I know you're not my sister trust me I know." The rest of the car ride is a lot more relaxed as Ana started making jokes. I have to admit she is funny, even though she had me laughing the shit with Hyde is far from over.

Once we arrive at the house Mia is standing waiting for us with a bikini in her hand. I am guessing its Anas and I am excited to see her in it. She runs out the car at Mia and they both run inside to change.

" Taylor will you." he starts to interrupt me which is unlike him.

" I am already on it sir. I have emailed Welch and Barney. They will have all the info on that scumbag soon."

It's at times like this I realize why Taylor gets paid as well as he does. I head inside where Elliot is already in his shorts and shades ready to hit the pool. I head to my old bedroom to do the same. I pick out the shorts that show the outline of my cock which is for Ana's benefit. I don't even take into account that my family are here. I head downstairs grab a  
beer and head outside where my goddess is standing in a sexy yellow bikini. My cock twitches and I know he is liking what he seeing.

" You know Chris Ana won't be single forever so maybe stop being a pussy and do something about your little high school crush on her."

" I do fine in the women department without you help El." He is right but I am not going to admit that to him. I see Ana getting into the water and I feel the need to get in myself. Mia and my parents all seem asleep on their loungers and Elliot is taking a call inside the house. I get Ana alone which excites me.

I swim up to her and she is surprised that I am so close to her. It seems that I have no idea what personal space is.

" So graduate what is next for you?"

" Well I have been applying for internships and jobs just waiting to hear back from one of them. I guess I didn't really think how hard life after college would be. I have enough savings to have a fun summer with Mia like a last hooray before we have to be grown and serious."

" Well you know that if there's anything you both want to do you can ask me for help."

" Thank you Christian you are always very generous. I guess I should thank you for this swimsuit as it was a present from Mia. I am assuming your money paid for it. How do you think it looks on me?" She steps backwards away from me. Oh fuck I am hard, what is wrong with me? Am I fucking fifteen?

" You look amazing Ana, who knew you were hiding this hot body all along." She steps towards me and I think she is going to kiss me when she whispers into my ear.

" Those shorts leave nothing to the imagination I can see you cock." She gets out of the water and is shaking that sexy ass, as she walks past where I am standing inside the pool. I would love nothing more than to get out and drag her ass somewhere private. I have to remember that she is my sisters best friend and I can't fuck that up. I stay put and besides I have a raging hard on. Once everyone has gone inside the house to change, as we are all heading to my club for dinner. I hear Mia and Ana talking about something. I hear the word men in the conversation so I can't help but get myself involved in their conversation.

" Come on Ana speed dating sounds so much fun its tomorrow night in the city we will have a blast."

" I don't know Mia."

" Hey I am single, why was I not invited? Oh I get it because it wouldn't be fair to all the other guys. All the women would pick me because I am smart, charming, and cultured."

" A Billionaire." Ana's response

" Are you implying that I only get women because I am rich."

"Oh no I am not implying it am saying it. You pick girls up in your fancy cars, then you take them to fancy restaurants. They want to get into your fancy pants. It's your crutch."

" Oh yeah well your crutch is being really hot."

" Excuse me, thank you but you beat me in that department."

" Come on Ana if you weren't using your brunetteness, your hotness, and your rocking body you think you would never get a date."

" Er yes because I have a great personality."

" Yes well so do I."

" Ok well mine is better."

" Well you wanna bet."

" Hell yeah I wanna bet."

" Ok tomorrow you go to your little speed dating thingy, and you cover up the hair, the pair, and the derriere, and let's see how many dates you get."

" Fine as long as you come and tell everyone that you are poor and see how many dates you get."

" Not much of a challenge."

" Ok why don't you put your big fat money where your big fat mouth is. If I get more dates that you, you have to send me and Mia on an amazing holiday all expenses on you."

" Deal and if I get more dates than you, you have to be my date for the coping together event and spend the night with me."

" Deal." We both shake hands. This is going to be so much fun, Ana has basically agreed to let me fuck her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES

CPOV

I feel so stupid in the clothes Taylor went and got for me. I realized that everything I owned screamed money. Taylor took a trip to Old Navy and now I look more suitable. I have never wanted to win anything in my entire life as much as I want to win this. My prize is too good to miss out on a whole evening with Ana, followed by some good hard fucking I can't wait. I am hoping that one night could turn into more for us. I can't wait to see how she looks tonight, as I know Mia has had a lot of opinions.

My phone has been getting bombarded with calls from her. have Taylor driving me to the speed dating place, and he will stop the car around the corner and be very covert for the evening. I keep thinking about why Ana thinks I only attract women because of my money. Does she not find me attractive or charming? Is it all about the cash with everyone? I stop myself from overthinking as this is exactly what she wants. She wants me off my game. I enter the club and notice Mia standing with some frumpy girl dressed like a grandma. It isn't until I see her eyes that I realize it is Ana. I can't help but laugh as I get towards her.

"You won't be laughing when I win Christian."

" Sorry Ana but I can't help myself you look so bad. Please baby you won't win I mean did you look in the mirror before you left the house."

The guy in charge tells us to take a seat and then goes on about the rules. The night seems to be going well the women seem to buy that I work at Starbucks. I know every one of them are begging to be fucked by me. I have not paid too much attention to how Ana is getting on. The way she looks tonight no man would want to look at her. There is something oddly satisfying to know that I am the only man in this room who knows how hot she is underneath all that crazy outfit. I really want Ana to lose and I don't think it's because I want to win. The thought of another man being interested in her makes me feel ill. The night of 2 minute dates have come to an end. The organizers take the cards given to everyone to see if there are any matches for dates. Ana and Mia start to approach me when I see a shady looking guy looking at Ana in a way I am not ok with.

" I can't wait to get out of all this crap and be normal Ana. This look really does not work for me." I hear Ana tell Mia.

" So baby how do you think you did?"

" Quit calling me that, and I did fine because I have a good personality. I am a good person what about you Mr. cash for ass."

" Oh baby every woman that sat across from me wanted me."

" Well let's wait for the score cards to come back and we will see shall we."

The three of us grab a drink at the bar and wait patiently for the results. Once they are in we go pick them up at the front desk. They are in envelopes with our numbers that we were given at the start.

" Why don't we open them at the same time and see who the winner is." She agrees with me and we both open them up I have one person interested in seeing me again. I knew I would win this. Just because I was pretending to be average Joe, I couldn't switch of the looks and charm.

" So baby what's the verdict?"

" I have got one guy interested what about you?" Oh great so it's a tie.

" I have one interest as well. I guess this bet is over as it's a tie."

" How about double or nothing? Whoever gets an actual date with their interest wins."

We both manage to get dates with the people interested in us. Ana's is that shady fucker I saw before. I can't believe this is actually happening. We both decide on whoever gets a second date wins. Our dates are free now so we end up going to the same diner, as I really want to keep my eye on Ana. My date is so boring I am practically falling asleep. I am snapped out of my boredom when I see Taylor rushing into the diner with two police officers. Ana's date gets up and tries to run but is tackled to the ground. What the fuck is going on here?

After the police officers remove him, Taylor tells me that he took it upon himself to do a quick background checks on our dates. Turns out Ana's was wanted for several assault charges all on women. I feel like the biggest shit on the planet. I was so determined to win this bet that I put Ana's safety in jeopardy. I can see she looks upset and rather frazzled. I can't resist but to go up to her and hold her in my arms. For a moment I think she will cry but she just asks me to take her home. Mia and Ana's apartment is not ready to be moved into yet. They are staying at my parents' house but I think it would be best to take the girls back to my place. Mia and Ana both agree to this idea.

" What the fuck Chris, you just ditch me for that frumpy girl. Do you not have taste?"

" Oh believe me my taste is impeccable, hence why I am going home with her and not you goodbye."

Once we are back at the apartment the girls go off to get changed. I pour myself a large drink. I see Ana walking towards me and I just want to tell her to go away. She is no longer in her costume and is back to being the hot Ana we all know and love. Did I just say love?

" Christian you kind of look mad at me."

"I am mad!"

"How dare you! I could've been really hurt!"

"That's the point, Ana, you could've been really hurt."

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"Because none of this would've happened if you didn't make me make that stupid bet!"

"Oh, please, you couldn't wait to prove that I have no personality!"

"You started this whole thing when you said I only get girls because of my money."

"Yeah, well that's because you were being so cocky and arrogant. I didn't really feel like telling you how smart and sexy and incredible you are!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, let me tell you something. You've got a great personality and you're sweet, funny, and charming you're the whole damn package!"

"Yeah, well so are you, any girl would kill to be with you!"

"Any guy would kill to be with you!"

I can't resist any longer as I pull Ana towards me and we start to kiss. I start slow but she starts rubbing her body against mine and then I turn into a beast.

" Excuse me are you guys fucking serious right now."

" Mia wait." Ana runs off and leaves me alone. Wow what a fucking kiss that was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

Are you fucking kidding me, the hottest kiss of my life has just been interrupted by my stupid little sister. I can't believe this and in my own apartment of all places. I know that Mia will be up there telling Ana I am a whore, and she should stay clear of me. I thought siblings were supposed to be on your side, well mine just want to screw me over. I get that Mia will not be pleased with nana and I being, wellbeing something more than what we are. I get it, I have a past but I would not be like with Ana. She is not just a date, and fuck she is for keeps. The apartment is pretty quiet so I assuming the girls are watching a movie, or have gone straight to sleep.

I decide to get a bit of work done before I try to get some sleep. After two hours my cock is annoying me that much I have to get in bed and have a good release. Once I strip out of my clothes I lay on my bed and start to the think of kissing Ana, and all the other things I want to do to her. I start slowly stroking him as sometimes he does enjoy being teased. I start to speed up and I am calling out Ana's name, when I hear her voice. Holy shit my brain is really working this fantasy tonight. I open my eyes and realize that my brain is not that good. Ana is standing on the bottom of my bed watching me. I stop what I am doing and try to cover myself up when she tells me to stop what I am doing, and continue touching myself. I am oddly confused by it but she demands again for me to continue so I do. This is some kinky shit and I love it. Ana watching me whack one out is the stuff that my dreams are made of.

" Does it feel good Christian?" She purrs oh fuck me is she going to have dirty talk with me.

" Oh fuck yes baby it does."

"Are you thinking of me while your rubbing on that huge hard cock of yours? Tell me what you're thinking."

" Yes I am thinking about you baby; I think about you every time I do this. I am thinking about how you should get naked and come and join me in bed and let me fuck your brains out."

" I love knowing you think about me Christian, because when I touch my pussy I think of you and I get so wet and needy."

See starts to take off her top, and before I can see those amazing tits of her I am distracted by a buzzing sound. Oh fuck it was all a dream. I wake up alone in my bed and all sticky, oh fuck I had a wet dream Jesus I am turning into a teenager. I know that I am going to spend the entire day in a foul mood now. I was getting everything I fucking wanted and it was all a dumb ass dream. I rush my shower and get dressed as eating something might clear my head a little. I get to my kitchen and see the best legs I have ever seen swinging on the chair. I know its Ana and getting closer and seeing the rest of her makes me hard again. She is in boy shorts and a  
cami oh she is trying to kill me.

" Good morning baby did you sleep well?" She practically squirts drink from her mouth, and I am guessing she was not expecting to see me this morning.

" Good morning Christian erm I assumed you would have been at work by now." She goes to run off when I grab her arm and pull her towards me.

" Now baby where do you think you are running off to?"

" Well I am not exactly dressed appropriately."

" You look beautiful so park that fine ass back onto the chair and finish your breakfast." She hesitates so I pick her up and place her gently on the chair. I won't take no for an answer and besides I will enjoy eating sitting next to her.

" So did you sleep well?"

" I did thank you even though Mia likes to wiggle a lot."

" Maybe next time you stay over you should sleep in a different bed."

" What like your bed Christian?" I see how red her face is starting to get.

" I am sorry I thought I said that in my head not out loud. Let me get out of your way I am so embarrassed."

She goes to leave again when I swing my chair around and pull her towards me. She is practically straddling me and I go in for a kiss. I am so surprised that she is allowing me to kiss her again, and she even deepens it. Oh fuck I am so hot and hard right now, and I don't think I can cope with just kissing her. She is pulling my hair and rubbing herself against me, and I know I will burst at any second. She pulls her mouth away from mine and I need more but she stops me in my tracks.

" Christian I want to still go to the coping together event with you, and spend the night with you." Oh I love how shy she is right now.

" Anything you want baby kiss me again."

" But... Mia wants you to send us on a holiday still, and I think maybe we should all go away together. I mean you work hard and could do with a break. I think it's only fair if everyone got to enjoy themselves."

Oh I love the fact that she is bargaining with me. This has to be the hottest pretend boardroom I have ever been in.

" Well if Mia wants a holiday she can ask me herself. I don't want you to feel obligated to date me so my sister can benefit from it."

" I would want you anyway even if there was no holiday or Mia involved."

Oh she wants me that's exactly what I want to hear. I lift us both up and start to walk away from the kitchen.

" Hold on there you two there is not time for that. I want to be flying to somewhere hot in two days and there is major shopping to be done and plans to be made."

" Mia fuck off and leave us alone."

" Christian you and Ana have plenty of time to do whatever it is that you want to do. Go take a cold shower and get your ass back out here so I can go over the family holiday."

Ana smiles apologetically to me and I am sorry myself. All the men in my family are the reason why Mia behaves the way she does, so we only have ourselves to blame. I give Ana a cheeky kiss before I leave the room and I guess a cold shower wouldn't hurt me right now. I am standing under the shower when I see a silhouette outside my shower. I see the door opening up and it's the girl of my dreams wrapped in a towel.

" Christian Mia is hogging the guest bathroom shower, so I thought why not come and keep you company."

I love how shy and bold she can be.

" Come on in baby let me switch the setting to heat up the water for us." She drops the towel to floor and steps inside and walks towards me.

" Sorry Christian I am never forward like this but last night and todays kiss has me feeling all erm erm erm."

" Wet and horny baby."

" Yes." She says and blushes I love her blush. I go to touch her amazing body and I can feel her tense up. She looks so nervous and I am confused.

" Ana what is wrong?"

" It's too embarrassing Christian and once you know you won't want me." Is she for real want is not a strong enough word to describe my desire for her.

" Please just tell me and I will want you just as much as I do now."

" I am a virgin." She uses her hands to cover her face. I have to pry them away so I can look at her.

" Baby that was the best thing I have ever heard. You have no idea how much that turns me on." Her eyes grow so wide as I don't think she can believe my response.

" I feel like I have misled you by being all flirty and getting into a shower naked with you. I just needed to come out of my shell a little, otherwise whatever this is between us could have never worked."

" Oh baby I love your boldness it's a real turn on. I promise I will make your first time and our  
first time together romantic and memorable."

" I would like that Christian but could you make me have an orgasm without putting your thing in me."

" Baby he is my cock and trust me I can make you cum without using him, if you will allow me to demonstrate."

Ana nods her head to give me permission and I pull her close to me. I kiss her, I was meant to be taking things slow but things soon heat up when I have her pushed up against the wall sucking and licking her nipples. She is making all kinds of noises which usually bothers me, but right now is the hottest thing ever. I slide my hand down her body and position my hand by her pussy.

" Are you sure you want this baby?"

"Yes" She manages to say.

I start to slowly rub her clit while continuing my attack on her nipples, and then I find her lips again and kiss her deeply. She is moaning into my mouth and I am loving every second of this. I start to pick up speed on her clit and push harder on it and, I know she is ready to cum. I decided to see if she will like more from me so I insert a finger into her and start to pump hard and fast. She squirts all over me screaming my name and I know my girl enjoyed that.

" Are you ok baby how do you feel?"

" Wow" Is all I get from her but her smile is enough for me to know she is happy and enjoyed herself.

" Erm Christian how do I please you?"

" Its ok baby I am good this is all about you ok. You will have plenty of time to please me another time."

" No please show me I really want you to feel as good as I do."

I grab her hand and place it on my cock and I start to move her hand up and down. Once I feel like she has got the motion down I let go. Ana continues doing what I was showing her but she starts to speed up, and I love that she is taking control. I can't wait to teach her about pleasure and give her as many orgasms as I can. This feels so good and she grabs me harder as she is continuing her fast motion. Before I have time to react I cum and I can see it running down her legs. I would never disrespect her by coming on her like that as I feel more for her but that was an accident.

" I am sorry baby I did not mean do cum all over you I was too caught up in the moment."

"That's ok I thought it was hot, how about you get me all cleaned up and then we can go and deal with the princess."

We finish our shower and I steal more kisses from Ana. I doubt I will ever get bored of kissing those lips and hopefully I will get to kiss everywhere else soon enough. I dry Ana as I am enjoying touching her too much and I grab her some of my old clothes. They will be big on her but I won't allow her to walk around in underwear. I think she looks just as hot in my clothes  
then she did naked. We both head out to the living room to get dirty looks from Mia.

" Well I have planned an entire trip in the time it took you both to do what I don't want to know about."

Mia shows me all the information online. I have to give Mia her due she's a pain in the ass but this girl knows how to holiday. I call Andrea to book everything for us. I tell her the number of people to book rooms for as Ana tells me she won't be coming on this trip with us. I tell Andrea to stick to the original number I tell her.

" Ana baby why do you not want to come with us?"

" Oh here we go." Mia says.

" Well know we have whatever this is between us I wouldn't feel right about you paying for me to go on holiday. I try to tell Mia all the time to not buy me things, as I know you're paying for everything and it just would make me feel cheap."

" Baby do not ever think like that, you are far from cheap. I am paying for everyone to go, and I want to be able to spend time with you. I would hate to miss out seeing you all wet in a bikini."

" Do I actually get a say in this?"

" No baby you don't, besides you deserve a break after working so hard in college. You will be starting work at GEH soon. When you do holidays and breaks will be a thing of the past."

" Well GEH is another issue we need to talk about."

" Not now baby please let's not ruin the moment." I can see exactly what Ana is doing and it wont work with me at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I received conformation from Andrea that everything is a go with the holiday, and we will be leaving in two day's time. Mia contacted everyone to give them a heads up. Not that it is much notice, but no one will object to a free holiday. I did alter a few of Mia's plans a little bit. Mia thinks it's a 2-week getaway for everyone. Only Ana and I will be staying for two weeks as I think we deserve some alone time. I nearly ripped her head off about ten minutes ago. She was trying to drag Ana out shopping when I told her I had a day planned for me and Ana today. I called my personal shopper and told her that Mia will be contacting her, and everything will be delivered to Bellevue tonight. I might have sneakily thrown in a list of items I want for Ana. I am allowed to spoil my girl; we have not talked about what we are yet but I want us to be official. Ana has been taking far too long getting ready, and I am getting very impatient.

"Baby I know women like to make a man wait on a date but this is pushing it hurry that sexy ass up." I shout upstairs hoping she heard me. I drop down onto the sofa as I am getting far to annoyed playing the waiting game. I lift my head up as I see her coming down the stairs. She looks so beautiful; she has on jeans and a t-shirt and she could not look anymore hotter if she tried. I am keeping today casual as I plan on wooing the hell out of her while we are away.

" Come on Mr. impatient let's go." She says to me as she nudges my side. Keeping in with my causal theme of today we are taking a walk on the waterfront, having lunch and just being together. I wanted to go all out for this date but I know Ana enjoys the simple things in life; which I will change soon enough.

I never thought just walking around and holding a woman's hand could be so fulfilling. Just being with Ana is enough for me. I don't need all the hidden extras which makes a change from my usual way of thinking. As we walk past the little cafe on the waterfront Ana asks if we can eat here, and sit outside and enjoy the view. I feel really cheap on this date, but what my girl wants my girl gets. Ana orders a sandwich and a big bowl of fries. I must have been looking at her weirdly as she basically yells that she had planned on sharing her fries with me, that's why she ordered the large one. I can't help but laugh at her because I love the fact that she can eat and enjoys her food.

" Baby I would like for us to have dinner together this evening, and maybe watch a movie. How do you feel about that?"

" I would like that Christian so I guess we are having a sleepover?"

" I guess we are baby, but I promise I will be on my best behaviour. I don't want to rush you into doing something you're not ready for."

" As long as we can order from that Chinese place we love. Can you give Mrs. Jones and Taylor the night off so they can have some romance?"

" Anything you want baby?"

The food was surprisingly delicious and I am stuffed. We continue our walk and Ana drags me to a bench where she sits and pulls me close to her. She snuggles into me, and we just sit for a while talking. Yes, Christian Grey made out with a woman in public. Ana makes me forget that I have the weight of the world on my shoulders, and she makes me feel like I am a normal guy. Ana suggests we walk home as she wants to hold my hand, as I think she is so adorable. I would hold her hand all day and night. We walk past a boutique shop and I see Ana's eyes light up, when she sees a dress in the window. I let go of her hand and walk into the Boutique and purchase the dress for her. I already know what size she is, and I come back outside with the dress all boxed up for her. I don' know if she wants to hug me or strangle me right now as I can't judge her reaction.

" Christian I can't believe you just did that, thank you so much. You didn't have to buy me something just because I looked at it and liked it."

" But baby I did; Anything you want, like, or need I will get for you. Anything that you desire It can and will be yours."

Once we are back at Escala I give Taylor and Gail the night off. I have never seen them exit to the apartment so fast before. I guess Ana was right they do need a break. I had Gail pick up some clothes and toiletries for Ana to have here. I can see her eye rolling before I even tell her about it. Ros fucks up everything by calling me about a deal that is going south. I tell Ana I have to work for an hour and she can have anything she likes, while I am in my office. I also throw in that there are bags for her in my bedroom that she should go take a look at. MMMMMM Ana in my bedroom now that image will keep me going while dealing with bullshit. After the hour is up the deal is back on track and I can get back to my girl. I notice that she has left me a note in the kitchen with her Chinese order. She asks me to place the order as she couldn't resist trying out my bath tub. I place the order so fast that I need a few deep breaths. I rush into my bedroom and head to the bathroom door, and there my girl is stepping out of the bath all hot and wet. My cock is twitching like crazy and she notices I am standing in the doorway. I get the biggest smile I have ever seen which sends me over the top. I launch myself at her and attack her mouth.

"Baby I need to see you like this every day."

" Well we are going on holiday together, so if you play your cards right you can get all of this and more."

I have to calm myself down as I have a special plan for our first time together, and it won't be here tonight. Once Ana gets changed into her new PJS she is surprisingly ok with me making sure she has a few items here. I am planning on making sure she has everything she could want here. I am planning on her staying here a lot when she starts work at GEH. I know my parents bought Mia an apartment in the city, but I really want Ana to spend most of her time with me here. We head to my cinema room to get cozy to watch a movie together, as I know Sawyer will let us  
know when to food arrives. I have allowed Ana to pick the movie and she has picked White Chicks. I told her I had never seen it before and she laughed so hard at me, and said I had been living under a rock. Ana snuggles into me as the movie starts and we are interrupted by our food. Sawyer has brought it into the room for us which was good of him to do. I am grateful that I didn't have to leave Ana's side. We dig into the food and watch the movie. Once we have finished our food Ana seems to be distant and I know her mind is working overtime.

" Baby are you ok?"

" Yes I am fine. I just er I am worried about the trip." She looks really sad and I can't stand it.

" Baby you have nothing to worry about. I have taken care of everything."

" I am worried about what your parents are going to think about us. You know us being whatever we are."

" Baby you are my girlfriend so how about we stop using the whatever we are comment. We are together and we are building a relationship. I am happy and I hope you are happy. My parents adore you baby and to be honest I think they will be excited for us both."

" So Christian Grey is my boyfriend?"

" Hell yes he is and you are all mine Anastasia Steele."

I don't know what ignites Ana but she pounces on me, and is kissing me and rubbing herself on me. Why is she trying to make it so hard for me to be a gentleman, and to make her first time special.

" Baby you are not making this easy for me are you?"

" Nope shut up Christian and kiss what's yours."

Well she asked for it; I grab her ass and throw us down onto the floor. I quickly pull of her pants and I am so happy to see that she has no panties on.

" Tell me again what I should kiss baby."

" What is yours." I kiss up her thigh and once I reach her pussy I inhale deeply. I don't think I will get enough of her scent but I need to taste her. I put my face right into her pussy and I lick her slowly and softly just to see how she responds. I know this is all new to her so I don't want her to be uncomfortable with anything I do. Ana responds so well to what I am doing, so I kick it up a notch and I start sucking on her clit, and licking faster and faster. I thrust two fingers into her and she is mewling like a little kitty. She is making me so hard, I am finding it so hard to concentrate. I speed up everything I am doing and I know she is about to cum.

" Christ I am going to cum arrrggggggggghhhhhh" She cums all over my face and I am loving it. I watch her body relax and I don't think her smile could get any bigger. I clean us both up and I decide it is time for us to go to bed. I snuggle up close to her and Ana is asleep pretty quick. I take a lot longer as I am taking pictures of her, as I think watching her sleep is my new favorite  
hobby. What the fuck! My eyes shoot open to see Ana's mouth on my cock. Oh I know this has to be a dream.

" Baby what are you doing?"

" What does it look like? I am just making you feel what I felt when you did this to me. I couldn't sleep any longer so I decided to go on google, and figure out how to do this so be quiet and enjoy."

I decide to do as I'm told as her mouth is back around my cock. Ana takes me all in swallowing as she goes; oh fuck me this feels so good. I can't help but grab her hair, and fuck her mouth a little and by the looks of things she is loving it as much as I am. She speeds up and that's it I am ready.

" Baby I'm going to cum." I thought she would move away but my girl takes me more in and swallows everything I have for her.

" Fuck me baby that was amazing."

" It really was I enjoyed doing that." She wraps her arms around her face as to cover her embarrassment.

" Baby you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. That was unreal and I am happy you enjoyed it as much as I did. I never want you to feel embarrassed by anything sexually we do."

Ana suggests that she will make us breakfast, and I should wait in bed for her to return. I decide I can't wait to get away any longer. I change our flight plan and we will leave in a few hours. My family can still come tomorrow as planned, but I need my romance plan to happen soon as we need to be together in every way possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I don't know anything better right now than having breakfast in bed with my girl. I know we have only just became official, and we have not told anyone about us yet but I know this is it for me. If I had known three years ago that this is how good we could be, I would have gone after her from the second I saw her. While I have been occupying Ana, Miss Jones has made sure the deliveries from my personal shopper have been packed and ready for us to go.

I didn't want Ana going back to Bellevue as I don't want her to be away from me for even a minute. Once we leave I have planned to have a full closet of clothes and shoes and lingerie delivered. I have given Miss Jones strict instructions to have space made in my closet for all of Ana's stuff. I am hoping that being together constantly for two weeks will be a success and she will want to stay at my place as often as I can get her to. I am hoping the more she stays the more comfortable she gets, and then she will want to move in with me. I know I am rushing things but I don't ever want the way I feel to go away.

I know the minute she leaves the room and I am not close to her my heart sinks. After having a good kissing and touching session it's time for me to surprise Ana.

" Baby we really need to get ready as we are leaving in an hour."

" Christian do you have your days mixed up, as we are not leaving until tomorrow."

" Good baby I decided that I wanted to fly in my jet with only you" " Well what about your family?"

" They are taking a flight out the day after us. Baby I just want to get some alone time with you before Mia does her usual bullshit."

" CHRISTIAN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Speaking of Mia I think she has been told about the change of plans."

" While I deal with the spoilt princess, why don't you get a shower and get ready for us to leave. I have an outfit ready for you in my closet."

" You are just the best boyfriend."

" I do try baby now go on." I swat her ass as I couldn't resist. She is always putting it on show for me. As I watch my beautiful girl leave the room I feel like the luckiest fucker in the world. I leave my room and follow the cackling voice I can hear.

" What can I do for you Mia?"

" Are you fucking kidding me, you just fuck up all my plans and decide your family is not good enough to fly on your precious little jet. You are making us all fly on a commercial flight, how does that look Christian?"

" You barge in my home screaming like a child, and then wining to me about my jet that I paid for with my own money. I am truly sorry I forgot that only you can have a say in things. You are all flying first class. What more do you want, really you are getting a free week's holiday. Maybe when you start work and you realize what it is like to spend your own money, you might be a lot less of a spoilt brat."

" What do you mean a week, we are all going for two weeks."

" I changed plans; you and the family are only coming for the week. Ana and I are going to spend another week alone without interruptions."

" Oh so that's how it works, to get anything good from you one would have to be letting you screw them."

" What did you just say to me?"

" You heard me Christian, your treating your own family so badly for what a piece of ass you will get bored with."

I can't contain my rage; I am so angry with Mia. Who the hell does she think she is? Well its time I put a stop to all of this now.

" Seriously Mia, Ana is supposed to be your friend and you're talking about her like she is nothing. News flash we are in a relationship. Ana and I will experience all kinds of things without anyone else's involvement."

" Whatever Christian you're an asshole."

" Well how about I show you how much of an asshole I can be shall I."

I grab her handbag and tipping out all of the contents onto the counter. I grab her purse and take out all the credit cards she has that I have stupidly gave to her. I cut them up one by one while she looks on like I am killing her puppy.

" Now how much of an asshole am I? You are cut off Mia and as a further punishment to make you see the error of your ways. You won't be coming on this trip as I think you should start work earlier than planned. I am no longer funding your lifestyle and I think it is high time you learn a valuable lesson."

" Fine fuck you who needs your shitty holiday anyway. Like anyone wants to see you running around like a love sick fool. You are acting like I'm sort of a gold-digger when news flash for you, your dating one you just can't see it can you. Do you really think Ana likes you? She just wants her job and to live a better life. I guess if she's willing to open her legs for you for a  
payday then that's her decision."

" We are done Mia, let yourself out and you will be expected at work tomorrow morning. I will make sure Ros is on your ass, and gives you a hell of a time. Maybe you will learn the value of hard work. You really need to be a better daughter, sister, and friend because you suck at all three."

She leaves the apartment in tears, not because of what I said to her but because she doesn't have her precious credit cards. I know I am to blame for her behaviour as I have spoilt her, and let her run wild and always picked up the tab. I send off a quick email to my mother, father, and Elliot explaining the situation. I think we all need to be on the same page when it comes to Mia. I head back into my bedroom hoping Ana did not hear any of that argument. I know the second I see her she did. Her mesmerizing blue eyes are all red and she is in tears.

" Baby please don't cry, Mia is just being a bitch because I took her credit cards away from her. I should have realized that she would try and hit me with something about us. I am so sorry baby."

" I don't care about your money Christian. I have been lusting after you from the first time I saw you. I wouldn't care if you were broke I would still want you."

" I know that baby we shouldn't care what people think. We want to be together and we both know how we feel about each other. So come on dry those beautiful eyes and let's get ready to go and enjoy ourselves."

" Christian I have not packed anything I have nothing here." I can't help but smugly smile at her.

" Baby I have taken care of everything. All you have to do is get your fine ass on the jet have some champagne and relax."

" I don't want to be like Mia."

" Baby you could never be like her, come here and give me a kiss and let's finish getting ready."

After a bit of kissing and fooling around we are finally in the SUV on our way to the airfield. We are headed to the Bahamas. The room I have for Ana and I is amazing. I hope the little details I requested will be done for us when we get there. I know Ana is apprehensive about this trip. I wonder if Mia has gone and opened her mouth since they don't we are a couple yet. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction as they have all been on my case to settle down and find a good woman. I hope that once I have had the Mia conversation with my parents that it will be dropped for the week. I don't need to be rehashing it out on a daily basis. Ana is in awe of my jet and I already know how amazing it is. Seeing Ana's reaction makes what I own seem more valuable and important. We get comfortable as we prepare to take off. I see Ana start to fidget and I know she has flown before so I doubt she would be nervous.

"Baby what's up?"

" Well I don't know what clothes have been packed for me and I am just a little nervous that  
there won't be nothing erm erm sexy to wear for bed." She puts her head down and she is bright red I love that my girl is so coy at times.

" Trust me baby I gave the shopper very strict instructions, you will have everything you need." Once we land Taylor has already packed the rental car, and its ready to drive us to our hotel. I gave the hotel strict instructions on what I wanted the room to look like, and I have a gift waiting for Ana.

" Wow Christian this is amazing I can't wait to get in that water." I love seeing the smile on her face. We head inside the hotel as our luggage is carried in for us. We both head to the front desk to check in and there is a ditzy bimbo trying to flirt with me. Is she for fucking real as I am standing next to my girl.

" Here is your key card Mr. Grey, I hope you have a wonderful stay here. The staff here will be available to you on demand day or night."

" Christian baby can we hurry up, as I want to get to our room as I am in the mood to be really loud. Oooopppppssss I forgot where I was baby. I am so sorry you had to hear that Tanya but he has the biggest cock ever and he makes me scream pretty loud."

The look on the receptionist's face is priceless. I honestly don't know whether to spank Ana or worship her.

" Baby you are a very naughty little minx right now whatever am I going to do with you?"

" Anything you damn well please Mr. Grey."

The bellboy places our luggage into the bedroom of the suite and I tip him before he leaves. Once the door closes I show Ana around the suite and she is stunned at how I have had the room decorated. There are rose petals and candles everywhere. I have even had a little bathroom romantic set up going on. I tell Ana that the bath is all hers, as I want her all relaxed but she encourages me to get in it with her. After a long hot soapy sexy soak in the bath, I show Ana the box that is on our bed waiting for her. I bought her a dress shoes and lingerie to wear for our romantic dinner on t


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I am mesmerized by the way Ana looks. I knew she would look beautiful but she actually takes me breath away. We head down to the beach hand in hand, and I have to say this hotel has done an amazing job with all my requests. I lead Ana down to the beach and she looks so surprised by all the candles you could just feel the romance in the air. We both sit down and our waiter pours us some champagne, and leaves us alone while we wait on our food.

"Christian you are just Mr. Romance this evening."

"Only for you baby."

God I love the way she smiles at me. She makes me think anything is possible for us. I plan on enjoying every moment of alone time we have until my family shows up tomorrow. The best part of it all is that the brat won't be here to ruin everyone's trip.

"Christian I can't believe you. You are just too much." Ana tells me when I walk over to her. I put the necklace I bought for her around her neck.

"What can I say baby I just want you to have everything you could ever dream of."

" You are all I ever dreamed of Christian all I want is you."

I never thought a woman would ever want me for me. Here she is my goddess sitting across the table from me just wanting me. I asked the hotel photographer to come and take some pictures of us. I would like to take more pictures of us together, so I can have them around Escala and my office. I know I am turning into a love sick over the top boyfriend. My mother always told me that once I found the one she would bring out a side to me, and boy was she right.

"Christian thank you for tonight and the trip it is all so romantic and I am so happy."

" I am happy to baby; how about we have dessert back in our suite as its getting cold."

" MMMMMMMM chocolate cake." Is all she says as I carry her off the beach as she giggles at me. Once we are back in the room I can't control myself and I basically attack Ana which takes her by surprise.

"How about we have dessert after baby?"

" I am ready Christian please take me to bed."

And that is all I need to hear. I carry her to the bed so she can see all the rose petals on there. I am usually a quick in and out kind of guy. With Ana I want to romance the hell out of her on a daily basis, for as long as she will allow me  
to. I slowly help Ana out of her dress and I can't stop looking at her. I have to tell myself that this is not a dream and it's all actually happening. The lingerie looks sensational on her and I take my time taking it off her. Not just ripping it to shreds as I want to take my time and not rush this. Ana has started to unbutton my shirt; I think my girl is getting a little impatient with me. Once she has opened all of the buttons she places her hands around my neck and glides them down my chest. Once she reaches my pants she quickly rids me of my belt. I push her gently down onto the bed. I just want a minute to look at her and create a visual memory, so I can always think about how beautiful she looks. I am tempted to take a picture of her, but I don't think she would react well to me doing that. I quickly get rid of my pants and I love the way Ana's eyes get so wide when she looks at my cock. She would give any man an ego boost. Her eyes just like the rest of her are all mine, and I have never enjoyed sharing.

I am taking my time getting myself onto the bed when Ana pulls me on top of her. She attacks my mouth more forcefully than she has before, and I am ready to cum. What my girl can do to me as I have never felt like I was going to cum so quickly before; but I am enjoying all of this far too much. I need to take back control. I lay her back down onto the bed and I start to kiss her neck and make my way down to those amazing tits. I pop her nipples in and out of mouth before licking and sucking them until she is practically purring for me.

"Christian I am ready and I am soaking wet please I want to feel you."

My girl always so impatient and the fact that she wants me is more of a turn on for me. I feel her pussy and she was right she is so wet and ready. What kind of boyfriend would I be to deny my girl what she wants? I grab the condom I left under the pillow as I was hoping tonight would be the night. I roll it on my hard cock as Ana looks in awe of everything I am doing. I do love the fact that I am and will be the only man she will ever experience this with.

" Baby this might hurt a little but I promise to be gentle."

" Christian less talk more action."

I slow push myself into her inch by inch. I know when I broke her barrier as she got a hell of a lot tighter. I push myself in until my balls are hitting her. I just stay still until I know she is ready for me to move. " Baby I am good please move or do something please." Oh fuck her calling me baby is so hot I love it. I pull myself out of her and she looks so pissed but I push myself back in quicker this time. I push a bit more forceful and I see her head roll back, and I know she loved it. I start to pump in and out of her slowly just so she can get used to it. My little minx pulls me more into her and tells me to go faster and harder. I really thought having sex with a virgin would be very different but I think Ana was made for me. I start to rub her clit while fucking her. There is no better word for what we are doing right now. I was all about making love but Ana had her own ideas and was begging me to go harder and faster and who am I to deny her.

" Baby I can't handle this." Ana squeals at me. I know all the sensations are new to her and she is building up to cum.

"It's ok baby I got you just let it all happen. Trust me it will feel so intense but so amazing when you cum."

The harder and faster thrusts and that's all it takes for Ana to scream, and for me to shoot my load into the condom. Ana will have to get on some type of birth control as I need skin on skin with her and soon. I slowly pull out her and she winces which I instantly feel guilty about. Maybe I should have stayed at the pace I had planned on and not went a bit wild with her; oh the guilt I am feeling right now. I tie the condom and throw it onto the floor as I need to check on my girl.

" Ana baby are you ok?" I say as I place a kiss on her forehead.

" That was wow fucking wow." she rolls onto her side and snuggles into me. I can see she is in a bit of pain. I am a big guy so I knew she would have some sort of discomfort but I actually feel smug. That way she will be remember where I have been all night, and hopefully in the morning.

" Christian how about you feed me chocolate cake in bed and then maybe we can do that again."

" I would love to baby but are you sore?"

" I am sore and I love it, so get the cake. I am going to go wash up and get that fine ass back into bed." Well she certainly has no problems ordering me around. I am getting a kick out of it as it's kind of hot. After cake and another sex session Ana falls asleep into my arms. I think about how long I have wanted and waited for this, and I have never felt so content in my life. I stay awake longer than I should have, watching Ana sleep. I have to admit that I did take a selfie with us both lying in bed. I know I am pathetic but I want to remember every second I get to be with her. While my eyes are shutting I can hear Ana start to mumble as she holds me tight. I hear the words that come out of her mouth next.

" I love you Christian."

" I love you to baby."

I know she can't hear but it felt right to say it back to her. I do love her more than words could ever say. I fall asleep knowing that the woman besides me loves me. I would like to say I slept well but I didn't. My brain wouldn't switch off and all I kept thinking was did Ana real mean what she said. Does she really love me, or am I just a guy she felt comfortable with to get some experience and then move on to another man. Oh I feel sick at the thought.

"Good morning hot stuff."

I kiss Ana and she jerks back away from me shouting eeewwww morning breath. Stay away as she gets of the bed and runs into the bathroom. I would have run after her but watching her naked ass was enough to keep me happy.

" Baby how about we go out for breakfast and then maybe go lay on the beach for a few hours. Then we can meet the family for dinner later on."

" Sounds good to me. I haven't even opened my suitcase yet. I wonder what my hot ass boyfriend has brought for me."

I inwardly start to panic as I keep thinking of Ana in a bikini on a beach surrounded by men. Oh fuck I should have made her wear a full length suit so no one can look at her. I know I am irrational but no man wants another man eye fucking his girl. Ana walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and I am not pleased by her covering herself up at all. She lets me know that she is going to get a shower. She just wanted to get her bikini and cover up and sandals ready so she can get dressed and be ready for us to leave the room. I decide not to say anything on whatever she picks out to wear. I know I don't want us to fight after such a romantic night. Ana picks out her outfit and she heads back into the bathroom. She turns around and drops the towel and gestures me with her finger to follow her. I run to the bathroom and push her into the shower and run the hot water. I keep on my best behavior as I know she will be feeling the pain this morning. I stick to washing her entire body twice and just kissing her gently. Which has me hard as fuck but he will have to wait until my girl is ready for more. While Ana is drying her hair I decide to call reception and get a maid service sent up after we leave. So the room can be cleaned and our clothes will all be pressed and hung up for us. I leave a couple of hundred dollar bills on the dresser as I like to tip well. I decide on shorts and a T shirt for today and a pair of converse, as I want to be casual Christian all holiday. Ana comes out of the bathroom in the littlest bikini I have ever seen. I am ready to pounce on her or have a meltdown.

" Christian I have a cover up and you did buy everything in the suitcase. So I am wearing it get over it lets go hot stuff."

Well she sure told me. We head to breakfast and I am really looking forward to my family getting here, so I can tell them that me and Ana are in a relationship and its beyond serious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **Cpov**

I have never wanted to smash so many guys faces in. I am so angry right now; me and Ana hit the beach and we got settled and she whipped off her cover up. The amount of men that have been eye fucking her is unreal. I have had Taylor discreetly move certain guys that look dodgy. Taylor is highly amused by me but I am not playing around. if anyone looks or comes near I want them gone.

"Christian can you please put some lotion on my back?"

"Ana it's a dirty job but one I am very happy to do" I rub her a bit more than what was needed, but I enjoy keeping my hands on her. After I am done I lightly spank her ass. She starts to giggle oh how I love her giggle.

Ana has decided to nap a little so I make sure she is not getting to much sun before I go cool off in the ocean. I make sure Taylor stays with Ana while I cool off. I really need to assign Sawyer as Ana's CPO as I wont relax otherwise. I need her fully protected especially when we come out in the media as a couple. I take a little swim and when I raise my head out of the water I see a commotion that Taylor is dealing with. My eyes go straight to where Ana is, and I see some guy trying to talk to her. I get out of the water as fast as I can, and run up the beach to get to my girl. I push the guy away as he is about to touch her and he looks so smug.

"Get the fuck away from my girl."

"Relax dude I was just saying hello to this hottie."

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Christian baby please just leave it."

The guy pulls a face at me and I swing my arm to punch, him when I am grabbed by Taylor.

"Sir I advise you and Miss Steele to leave the beach as there is a lot of media attention going on."

" Come on baby Taylor will grab everything for us."

"Christian I have never seen you lose your temper like that before."

" I know I am sorry baby. I have never had reason to be jealous before."

"It's so hot; so why don't we head back to our room and you can show me how jealous you can get."

We barely make it into the lift before Ana is all over me. Wow if getting jealous is all it takes then I will be getting this treatment on a daily basis. I have never been a jealous man before but now that Ana is mine I am going to be a jealous possessive boyfriend. Once we make it inside the room I pull the tie on the back of her bikini top and it falls to the floor. Oh I love her tits. My mouth attacks them while she begs for more; she will unman me the way she is going. We are only on day two of having sex, and its already amazing. I can only imagine what it is going to be like as time goes on. Ana pushes me away and gets on her knees and pulls my shorts down, and licks the tip of my cock. I can't help but to keep me head down and watch every move she makes. For someone so inexperienced she can really handle my cock and I love it. I pull out of her mouth before I cum, because I am nowhere near finished with her.

I finally get to remove her bikini bottoms and I get to see that glistening pussy that I won't be able to get enough of. Ana decides to kiss me so I can't refuse her so I take my hand and direct it to her pussy so I can hit that clit. I know a slow place won't work for me or her right now. I start with a fast pace and it only takes a couple of seconds for her to cum.

"Baby how adventurous are you feeling?"

" Just do what you want I need to feel you now."

I bend her over the bed and slowly push myself into her. Once I know she is comfortable being taken from behind. I fuck her at such a fast pace she is screaming so loud. I am in heaven right now. We both come like a freight train, I am breathing so hard to try and catch my breath.

" Wow Christian that was amazing. I loved feeling you cum inside me."

"Oh fuck baby I am sorry I forgot the condom. I just wanted you so bad."

" Calm down hot stuff I get the shot so we are safe. Well as long as your clean."

I can't believe how careless I just was with Ana. She deserves more respect than that. I am happy she is protected but I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I knocked her up. Fucking hell Grey what the hell are you thinking.

" Baby I am clean trust me and I am sorry."

"Christian stop apologizing, it felt amazing with no barrier so end of discussion. Besides we need to get ready for dinner tonight with your family. What do you think I should wear?"

" You look amazing in anything but I prefer you naked."

" Down boy we have tonight and the next 13 days for that so relax."

Ana picks out a flowy dress that looks beautiful on her. She has kept on the necklace I gave her last night. I decided to wear a pair of trousers and a shirt. I really wish my family was not here for a week now as all I want is to be alone with Ana. The only good thing is that my parents will see us as a couple and see me happy with a woman, and not being a serial dater. I really hope they do not bring the whole Mia saga up at dinner because I don't need to hear any shit about it. We are having dinner at the hotel tonight as my parents would not appreciate having to ride in a car; to get to a restaurant after flying and dealing with Elliot. We get to the restaurant doors and Ana stops and let's go of my hand.

" Baby what's wrong?"

" I am starting to freak out, what if your parents hate me? What if they don't except me what if?" "Baby" I cut her off as she is will drive herself crazy.

" You are already loved in the Grey family and I know my parents will be thrilled that you are my girlfriend."

I hold her hand tightly and we walk into the restaurant. The hostess greets us and leads us to outside table where my family are already seated at. They are all smiles as we walk out but once they see us holding hands the three of them look confused.

" Hello everyone how was the flight? Yes, Ana and I are in a relationship and we are very happy together."

They are all shocked and silent. I am starting to worry about their reactions. My mother is first to get up and she hugs Ana and welcomes her to the family, even though she is already a part of it. My dad shakes my hand and Elliot tries too high five me which I don't find appropriate at all.

" Nice going bro Ana is smoking hot."

" Don't you ever speak about my girl like that again do you hear me Elliot."

" Yup it is real. I was just winding you up bro to see what your reaction would be". My father is quiet all through dinner and I know he is pissed off about Mia. It was about time

she got put in her place. Dinner went well and we have planned to go on a boat trip tomorrow. I know I will enjoy and it will be just the five of us as I like things private.

" Christian can I have a word?" Oh great here my father goes. I tell Ana I won't be long and I expect her waiting for me naked on the bed.

" If this is about Mia I don't want to hear it."

" I just want to thank you son for doing what me and your mother never could. I am happy for you and Ana, she is good for you I can see it already. Anyway that is all I wanted to say so let's go find our women."

Wow did Carrick Grey just actually praise me; well that's new as usually he is always criticizing  
me. I rush back to the room as I really hope Ana is waiting naked for me. I see my girl as I enter the room and she looks so beautiful and I can't help but stand and admire her.

" So Christian, I am naked on your bed like you asked what will happen next."

" Let me show you in great detail baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

After a full night of making love and fucking Ana and I both seem to be walking funny. I am loving it but Ana is embarrassed that people will know what we were up to all night. We are both getting ready to head down to have breakfast before we go on the boat trip. There will only be the five of us on the boat but I am still losing my mind over every bikini Ana has been trying on. We have outfits for the evening packed and already taken to the boat thanks to Taylor. Ana finally comes out of the bedroom and she is wearing a bikini that should be illegal. I am about to demand her not to wear it when she quickly snaps at me.

" Christian are you forgetting that you purchased all of the clothes and had them packed so you know what everything looks like. Besides I have my cover up and a change of clothes. There is only family on board so no eye fucking men."

" There is Elliot and my dad and Taylor and the staff on board could be men."

" Oh honey you will give yourself a heart attack at the rate you're going. Relax we will have an amazing day and I am bringing my camera as I want to take some pictures with you."

" Well I know what kind of pictures of you I would like." She swats my ass as she walks past me to grab her bag.

" Maybe if your a good boy I will treat you to some sexy snaps. If you play your cards right I will send you some naughties on occasions when we are apart." I can feel myself panic at the thought of us being away from each other.

" Hell fucking yes baby. How about you quickly let me get a picture of you in that illegal bikini so I can have a new wallpaper on my phone."

" Ok well let's be quick."

I was not quick as I was not satisfied until I got as many shots as I could. Ana surprised me by taking her top off and turning around towards the balcony and I got an unreal shot of her. My girl could be a model not that I would ever allow her to pose for anyone else but me. I will have this picture blown up so I can hang it in my home office and maybe work office as not many people come into it. I received an email from Ros this morning telling me she is working Mia's ass off.

I knew Ros would not let me down as I told her to make her work hard and really put the hours in. I am planning on talking to Mia once I am home and I am hoping she might have learnt a lesson, and continues on the path she is on. Ana hasn't said anything yet but I know she is apprehensive about starting GEH. Apparently people won't treat her fairly because she is sleeping with the boss. I have told her not to worry about it as I only hire good people. I was  
planning on going public with our relationship once we get home. My PR people already have the statement to be released but there have been a lot of photographers here according to Taylor. I am guessing they got a shot of the two of us together, and I know they will run some sort of bullshit story about us.

" Your late you two we have nearly finished eating." My mother is always punctual and usually so am I; but any man who has a girlfriend who looks like mine and was willingly posing for you they would be late to.

" Sorry Grace Christian spent far too much time forbidding me to wear a bikini."

" So Ana Banana my brother would rather have you walking around naked." I really want to punch my brother right now.

" EL seriously."

" Relax bro Ana is family she knows how I am." I can't get him on that one as Ana has been around long enough to get Elliot.

Me and Ana quickly eat some food and we are ready to go. The boat can't dock near the shore so I thought it was fun for us to take Jet Ski's. I know Ana has never been on one so this shall be fun. Ana is so excited to be going on a Jet Ski. She actually thought she was doing the driving she is so adorable sometimes. I am even rethinking actually letting her on it at all and keeping her off the boat maybe we should stay in our room where nothing can happen. Why the fuck am I panicking oh I know why because I am obsessed with this girl and want to protect her from everything. I never thought I would be a boyfriend let alone an erratic one at that. Once we are on board we are offered drinks and my mother and Ana go take a look around the boat. I have Ana's towel and lotion ready for her once she gets back from being with my mother.

Our captain for today informed us that during our ride today we could potentially see dolphins which made Ana freak out. She heard him say it as she came back to the front of the boat. I will have Taylor look into anywhere in the area that allows you to swim with the dolphins as I think Ana would love it. I finally manage to get my hands on Ana even if it's only to rub her with lotion. I would hate for her beautiful skin to get all red. Everyone is relaxing and drinking and having a good time when Ana jumps up freaking out, and I actually think my heart stopped. She saw a family of Dolphins by the boat and is snap happy I need to take her to swim with them as I know she will love me so much. Love is the topic that has been on my mind all morning and even having lunch it was still bothering me. Can I be in love with Ana in such a short time? Can she be in love with me? I am confused right now.

I hear Ana talking to EL and then she calls me over and tells me EL is going to take some pictures of us. I usually hate getting my picture taken but right now I would do anything to make her happy. I am rather happy that I am going to have so many pictures of Ana in her bikinis. This whole couples thing is working out so well for me right now I just hope that it stays like this once we are at home. One of the staff on board let us know that dinner will be ready to be served in over an hour. We all decide to head to the bedrooms to freshen up and change. I can't resist but shower with my girl. Ana was hesitant but I relaxed her by rubbing her clit until she came. I am started to realize that after an orgasm Ana is that relaxed she can barely  
stand. I am ready before Ana is I decided on suit pants and a shirt while Ana has on a beautiful knee length backless dress. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I am mesmerized by so much so that my brain can't seem to function around her.

" Ana that dress is stunning you look radiant dear."

" Thanks Grace you look so beautiful." Seeing how well my mother and girlfriend get along makes me hopeful of the future we could have together. I know once we are hone my mother will want us over for dinners and BBQ'S and will try to steal Ana away as often as possible. My father starts talking about how he spoke to Mia this morning and she seems to be liking working. I see Ana wipe a tear away from her cheek and I pull her on my lap and hold her. I couldn't care less who is watching right now my girl needs me.

" I miss Mia Christian; this is the longest we have not spoken for since the day we met."

" I know baby once we get home maybe you two could meet up and talk as she has some major apologizing to do."

" I would like that I miss her so much."

Once we are back at the hotel we say goodnight to everyone and head up to our bedroom. Taylor has left me details about swimming with dolphins which I will look over tomorrow as I think Ana needs my full attention right now. Since Mia was brought up she looks so sad they are best friends who do everything together and I know Ana is hurting over what Mia said about her. I am about to go to Ana and provide her with comfort when my phone rings and its Sawyer. I left him back in Seattle to keep an eye on Escala.

" Sir I am sorry to have to call you and interrupt your trip but there has been a problem. Your sister came to Escala as she has full permission to be here from yourself, so I did not think there would be an issue. Your sister has smashed up your apartment and Reynolds has not been able to find her since. Sir I think it would be best for you and your family t come home." This is fucking great what the hell is Mia playing at now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I decided that I will not be catering to Mia's bullshit needs. My parents felt very differently and headed home to go and deal with her. I do think someone does need to get through to her. it's one thing to throw a tantrum but to go and trash my apartment is overkill. Don't get me wrong I am concerned about my sister, I really am but she's grown now and should be handling things a hell of a lot better. What confuses me is that Ros told me that she seemed to be handling working at GEH pretty well. I was hoping that Mia having purpose would make her behave better but I guess I was wrong. Elliot decided to go home with my parents as he did not want to be the third wheel. I felt bad for him and did offer too book him on some tours and stuff but he said he will go home and help out.

I have Sawyer and Miss Jones organizing a clean up crew to come and deal with the mess left in the apartment. I have asked Sawyer to get a really nice hotel for Miss Jones to stay in for a few days as she deserves a break from dealing with so much shit. I told Taylor that he could go home to be with her and Sawyer could take over, but he said he called her and she told him to stay put. I guess Taylor and I must enjoy getting bossed around by our women. Ana is the most upset by all of this and feels bad for not being there for Mia. Ana is far to kind hearted as Mia does not deserve her friendship right now with all the bullshit she said. I thought my sister would be happy that I have found a woman that I could build a relationship with. She has been giving me grief over my love life for years. There has to be more to it as I think Mia is having more issues than what she is letting on. I head back into the bedroom to hear Ana leaving Mia a voicemail.

" Sorry Christian but I can't just sit here and not try to get in touch with her. She is my friend despite what she said and how she behaved. "

" I know baby but my parents will make sure she is ok, and Elliot is going with them. Please trust that they can get through to her. I promise everything will be ok. "

" Ok I will do my best to enjoy the rest of this amazing trip with the hottest man ever ."

I let Taylor know that I want us both booked in to have a private day swimming with the Dolphins. I don't care how much it will cost me as I want Ana to enjoy herself, and any price is worth seeing her smile. I make sweet slow passionate love to her that night as I just needed to feel the closeness between us. During breakfast the next morning I blind fold Ana and lead her off to her surprise. In the car she is asking where we are going every two seconds and I love that she is so excited. Once we arrive I lead her into the Dolphin encounter. I take off her blindfold and when she sees the big sign behind she freaks out. Now this is exactly the reaction  
I wanted.

" Honey this is amazing I love it oh my god we are going swimming with Dolphins. I have always wanted to this. You are the best boyfriend ever. I love you. " I can see her panic.

" I love you to baby. "

I kiss her until we need to separate to take a breath. The dolphin trainer greets us and escorts us to where we can get changed. We sit to hear all the rules and do's and don'ts and get ready to go and meet the dolphin we will be swimming with. I have organized with the resort to have their photographer and videographer on hand so we can remember this day forever. Dolphins are bigger than what I thought they would be. Ana's face is beaming and I could not be more in love if I tried. The fact that she told me she loved made me so happy. I am going to show her how much I love her every day I can. After we have spent some time with the Dolphins we our treated to lunch on the manmade beach they have while the dolphins are jumping and swimming around in the background. If there was the perfect time to propose this would be it. Shit am I already there do I want to marry Ana do I want her to be wife? Who am I kidding of course I want that with her. I just worry she will think I have lost my mind as we have not been together long but I can't help what I feel.

I could give my guy at Cartier a call. I mean what could it harm having a ring ready just in case I find the perfect moment to pop the question. Ana can't stop smiling all the way back to hotel. When she tells me that she is going to get on her knees and show me how much she appreciates today. It nearly knocks me on my ass. My girlfriend is becoming a naughty little minx and I love it. We get into the lobby and we are all smiles until Mia ambushes us and grabs Ana saying she needs to talk to her. How in the hell did my sister get here? She is being loud so I tell her to come to the room as I don't need to be tomorrows news story.

" You can go now Christian I need to talk to Ana alone. "

" I am not going anywhere; you are the one disturbing our trip and causing a scene ."

" Mia are you ok? " I see the concerned look on Ana's face.

" No I am not ok Ana you are here with him. "

" We are a couple Mia we are in love and we are happy. I can't understand why you are not happy for us. "

" Why should I be happy for you both? Christian always gets everything he wants and the rest of us never get what we want. "

" Mia you were raised in a mansion, you have had everything you have ever wanted, no different to me and Elliot. I have just earned my own money to pay for the lifestyle I live. "

" Go fuck yourself Christian, its always about money with you but you have no idea why I am angry. "

" No Mia I really don't and I don't know why you thought it was ok to trash my apartment. "

Mia goes quiet as if she is thinking of what to say next, when Ana speaks first.

" Mia please just tell me why you feel the way you do and maybe I can help. "

" I'll tell you what would help, Ana is that you stop loving my brother and come home with me now. "

" Mia you are being erratic right now. There is no reason for me to leave and I love your brother and I want a future with him. "

" You don't get it Ana do you. "

" What is there to get Mia? "

" I am in love with you Ana and I want you to pick me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

Is my sister serious right now? She has been acting like a crazy person, because she wants her best friend back and doesn't want her with me. Oh god like Ana was ever going to toss her to the side because she was with me. I would have never made Ana choose between us. Mia is being a fool right now.

" MIA! you are being crazy right now. You are acting like you and Ana will no longer be friends if she is my girlfriend. "

" Oh so you're not just in love your official and committed and all the rest of it well that's just peachy. Christian did you not hear what I said I am in love with Ana and I want her to be with me. I want to be in a relationship and I want her to be my girlfriend. I am here because Elliot put a picture of the two of you on his Instagram and I knew it was now or never "

Ana is standing so still I am sure she is in shock.

" Mia I am in love with Ana and she is in love with me she chose me. You two will still both be best friends you won't lose her. "

" I already have lost her Christian don't you see that. She obviously doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her so she will stay away from me now. "

" Ana is just in shock that's all. It's a lot to take in that your friend is secretly in love with you. "

" She has known since college that I am gay Christian so it's not that much of a shock. "

" Why did you not tell me or the family why the big secret? "

" I don't feel the need to shout out my sexual preferences it's my business. I am not ashamed of who I am. I like woman and I am happy with that. I just enjoy having a private life. "

" I am honestly lost for words I need a drink. "

" Mia how about we head out onto the balcony and talk? " I hear Ana finally speak well I guess a blow job was not the most exciting thing that was going to happen tonight.

I hear majority of the conversation between the girls and Ana is such a good friend she has reassured Mia that nothing will change between them. She however is in love with me and wants to build on our relationship. I can only imagine how gutted Mia is but I know she will meet a great woman who she can settle down and be happy with. Mia seems to have calmed down  
and tells Ana she just needs time away from the both of us to think. Mia leaves the room and I can hear Ana crying outside.

" I have ruined our friendship Christian. Mia will never want me in her life now. How could I have been so blind? If I would have known I would have never rubbed our relationship in her face. I am such a bad friend. "

" Baby you are not a bad friend you didn't know, and Mia should have never bombarded you like that. Everything will be ok I promise Mia will take some time out and she will be ok. Mia is going to find a woman that will love her like I love you. "

We both don't get any sleep so we decide to sit out and just watch the ocean. I really hope Mia is ok and I do send her a couple of texts to see if she is heading home but I get no replies. So I text Elliot and tell him when he sees or hers from her to contact me. I feel horrendous that I have unknowingly caused my sister to hurt, but I love Ana and I won't apologize for that. We finish out the week here and decide to not spend another week as work is going crazy, and I could really do with heading back there. Ana has agreed to start work earlier than planned and I have to say I am excited that I will get to see Ana at work. She will make my days a whole lot better. Or distract the hell out of me.

Once we arrive home my parents, Elliott, and Mia are waiting at my apartment. Oh great another showdown I don't have the energy for this. Ana excuses herself as she says it's a family matter and I know where I will find her.

" Christian I am sorry I ruined your apartment and your trip. I have told everyone that I am gay and I am happy and what I did to you and Ana. "

" I only want what's best for you Mia but you did go overboard this time. "

" I know and I am truly sorry. I am here to tell everyone that I have accepted a one-year culinary program in Paris and I leave tomorrow. "

Mia sure does know how to silence a crowd. My parents are happy but concerned she is running away but she assures that it's what she wants and it will make her happy. I know I said I was cutting her off but I offer her my apartment in Paris to stay in while she is there. She is willing to accept my offer and she promises that she will make us all proud of her. Mia heads off to tell Ana in person and I really hope they can get back to where their friendship was before all of this happened.

Once everyone leaves I go and check on Ana and she's seems a lot brighter than she has been for the last couple of days.

" Hey baby are you ok? "

" I'm happy that Mia is happy and going to Paris. I am happy for her she has been waiting on this program for so long. I will need your help; I need to look for a cheap studio apartment to rent as your parents have sold Mia's apartment. "

" Baby you will not be living in some shitty apartment when you could be here with me. "

" Was that you asking me to move in with you? "

" I guess it was. "

" Hell yes I will move in with you I love being with you. I don't think I could sleep without you crushing me in my sleep with those big arms of yours. "

" Well as you are officially moving in I have already took the liberty of getting you a moving in gift. "

I caught her rolling her eyes at me and it kind of makes me want to spank her.

" You got me an entire work wardrobe to add to the wardrobe of clothes you already got me. Christian you are seriously too much. Just wait until it's your birthday and I am spoiling you with gifts. "

" Baby the only gift I want is you naked and wet all for me. "

" Well you will get that as well. I think you should take me to bed now and fuck me as my new boss how about that. "

I have never dragged her to the bedroom quick enough. Our sex life is amazing and we are constantly adding to it. I think maybe soon enough we will be ready to add a little bit of kink.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I am currently in the dog house as Ana started GEH a week ago and her first day did not go so well. Ana was amazing and fitted right in. It was actually me who caused her day to take a turn for the worst. I was so busy I could not have lunch with her so you could say my mood was horrendous due to that fact. Sawyer alerted me that Ana had left GEH and went to a local deli with three people from the office. I was ok with Ana getting to know her co-workers. It wasn't until I saw her arrive back with a man. Yes, ok I stalk my girlfriend; I am not ashamed of it so I will gladly admit to it. I basically ran through my building to see what the fuck was going on. I finally found Ana who was still talking to that prick. I saw him touch her arm and I lost my shit. I punched him and knocked him out cold which I was actually proud of, and I will willingly accept the lawsuit as it was worth it.

My smugness did not last long as Ana went ballistic. I have never seen her so angry before, and now a week she is still pissed at me. I have not had any loving from my girl and its killing me. I paid the prick who I punched and I know he was making a play for Ana. She thinks I am just being jealous and possessive she is not wrong. Ana told me that all the male workers have been avoiding her like she has a contagious disease. I can't say it makes me unhappy that all the men in here know who she belongs to. I am hoping that a weekend trip to New York might soften Ana up. This should get us back on track because it is driving me mental I have seen Flynn every day. He is happy as my checks keep getting bigger and bigger. He keeps telling me to admit fault and apologize and mean it. I have apologized to Ana and I guess I don't mean it as any man would have done the exact same.

" Baby I know your still mad at me but what do you say to spending the weekend in New York. I know you want to go there and this would be the best weekend for it. "

" I guess we can do that as long as you don't plan on punching anyone while we are there. "

"You know what Anastasia I am fucking sick of the snarky ass comments. Ok I fucked up, I punched a guy in the face who had his hands on you. Maybe you should take some of the blame for going out for lunch with a guy who obviously wanted to fuck you. So instead of continuing to blame me maybe take a look at the part you played in all of this. I have to deal with my sister wanting you, to now all kinds of guys, and for you to agree to be around him pisses me off. You know how I am by now you have known me long enough. I do no share and I won't compete with any other man for your affections. I am going out bye."

I can't believe I just did that. I have walked out on my girl, oh what the fuck I guess I do have a temper problem. I don't even make it to my garage as I allow the doors to close on the elevator and I am headed back upstairs. I can hear Ana crying in our bedroom, and I feel horrendous  
that I made her feel that way. I head inside and I am shocked to see her packing what the fuck.

" Baby what are you doing? "

" I am packing as its clear you don't want me anymore. " I can feel my heart smashing to pieces how could she not think I don't want her anymore.

" Baby I will never not want you, I am so in love with you and you are my forever. "

" I am sorry about the guy; I did not know he was coming. One of the girls has a crush on him and invited him. I would never disrespect you like that I love you. I have no interest in any other man. "

" I know baby and I am sorry. How about we put the bags away and get freshened up, and I will take you out for a romantic dinner to make up for this week. "

" I would like that. "

I give Ana some space to get herself ready and maybe having a few moments away from me will do her good. I see her walking towards me and my cock is saluting her. Ana looks so hot she is wearing a tight red dress that shows off how amazing her body is.

" Wow baby you look mouth watering. How about we stay in and forget all about dinner. " I say while nibbling on her neck.

" Dinner first Mr. Grey and then a good fucking after. Let's face it we are both horny as hell and it's the longest we have ever gone. Let's not argue or fall out again as I can't handle it. "

" I promise baby no more bullshit come on let's go before I rip that dress off your body. "

We did not make it to dinner as I ended up bending Ana over and fucking her on my R8. Hearing her beg me to fuck her harder and faster and telling me how much she loves my huge hard cock was too much for me to handle after a week of having blue balls. Once we both came I dragged her back upstairs where we continued to fuck all night. I thought about making love but fucking is what we both needed.

Since the night of full on fucking we have been back on track. We went to New York and Ana actually allowed me to take her shopping and to buy her everything she wanted. While I was in New York I sent my guy at Cartier a design of the ring I want to be made for Ana. I want her to have something no one else would have as I designed it myself. I have told him I only want the best diamonds and I am willing to pay whatever the cost. I want the ring to be ready as soon as possible as I want to propose to Ana soon, and I want us to be married as quick as we can. I keep having sex dreams of Ana but she is Mrs. Grey and fuck me they are hot. Not many men can live their fantasies but I sure as hell am living mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES.**

 **CPOV**

It has been a month since we got back from New York and I can honestly say it has been the best month of my life. I am at work without Ana today as she has the flu. I wanted to stay home with her but she told me that I needed to work, as I would only drive her insane. I got a call from my guy at Cartier today to let me know that Ana's ring is ready, and would I like to come and inspect it before I pick it up. Hell yes I am going to inspect a two-million-dollar ring. I have not planned how I am going to propose to Ana. I will feel a whole lot better once her ring is in my safe at home. I have informed Taylor that I will be leaving here at 1pm to go to Cartier and then I will be at home for the rest of the evening. I know Ana doesn't want me to play Doctor but I need to look after her. Its killing me that I can't make her better.

Ana got a strong warning this morning that if she is not feeling any better in a few days. I will be calling my mother and I know Grace will kick her ass. My mother is an angel but when it comes to someone's health she will spare no prisoners. On the drive to Cartier I decide to ask Taylor something as I know he was married once.

"Taylor how did you propose to your Ex-wife?"

"I didn't really propose sir. We found out she was pregnant and I kind of just did the right thing and got her a ring. We applied for a marriage license and a week later we were married. If you were asking to get ideas on how to propose to Miss Steele I am not the best to give proposal or marriage advice to. "

It is so hard to imagine Taylor being divorced as he is so happy with Gail. I really need to start thinking about how I plan on getting down on one knee. I know the proposal and a ring mean everything to a woman and I want Ana to get the best proposal I can give her. I would have had more time to think about things if Ros was not flying off to Paris every weekend. That woman has never taken a vacation since she started working for me. Now she is flying off every weekend and leaving me to deal with bullshit. Once we get to Cartier Taylor and I both head inside as I like him guarding the front door as I don't trust store security. I am taken into a back office where the ring is and I am actually excited to see it.

"Are you ready Mr. Grey? I have to say this is the most magnificent ring ever to be made by this store. "

I watch him open the ring box and I feel emotional seeing the ring Ana will wear on her finger for the rest of our lives. I actually feel a tear roll down my check, oh fuck this is real. Once I inspect the ring I write a check and decide to have a look around the store to see if there is anything else I like for Ana. I decide on a pair of earrings and a necklace that I think would look  
amazing with her ring for formal events. I would like to see another customer drop three million dollars in ten minutes in this store. My girl deserves the best and I am going to give her the best for the rest of our lives. I decide to walk up the street and look at all the other shops. My heart seems to swell as I walk past a baby shop and see all the cute clothes in the window. Shit do I want a baby now? I guess seeing Ana all beautiful and pregnant would be amazing. One thing at a time I have to say to myself but hopefully I will be coming back to this shop one day soon. Once I am back into the apartment Taylor takes Ana's ring and gifts to the safe. I know Escala is safe; I just don't want Ana to see them and she doesn't know I have a safe so she can't snoop. I head towards our bedroom and I can hear Ana throwing up. I rush through the bedroom and into the bathroom to check on her.

" Go away Christian. " That is not how I would like to be greeted but I guess she does not want me to see her throwing up.

" Baby just let me take care of you and please don't fight me on this. "

" Ok bossy please put me to bed. "

I carry Ana to bed and I know I said I would wait a couple of days but I am calling my mother. Ana takes the phone from my hands and places it back down on the bed. I am guessing that's a no to making a call then.

"I have the flu Christian you do not need to be bothering your mother with this nonsense. Especially when she has an already stressful job with patients who are really ill. "

"Baby I just can't handle watching you like this. I need to do something to make you better I can't feel helpless."

"How about you get me some cold OJ and help me get cleaned. That is all the help I need."

I feel shitty just doing this for Ana as I want to make her better, I can't cope with any of this. I have felt so lost for the past couple of days without her it's like I have lost a limb. I know I am a sad pathetic boyfriend that can't be without his girl for a minute but so what. If all men had what I have got, then they would be the exact same. I hand Ana her OJ and go and run her a hot bath. I make sure I get some comfortable pjs out for her as my girl needs her comfort. Once the bath is ready I carry her bridal style to the bathroom and help her out of her clothes. I have made sure the heating in the bathroom is on high as I don't want her to get cold once she gets out. It's been a week since I was ready to call my mother and I am still tempted. Ana thinks she is well again but I am not convinced. She has not been herself at all; I know she no longer has the flu but she has been acting strange. I have come up with the perfect proposal, and I have my family helping me out with it. Hopefully by the weekend Ana will be the future Mrs. Grey. I know Ana has been missing Mia lately but I have a surprise for her. I am flying Mia home so she can be here so Ana can see her after I propose. I am proposing to Ana in the boathouse at my parents' house and It will be decked out with flowers and candles and everything that screams romance. Mia is helping via skype so she is basically bossing everyone around.

"Baby are you ready to go home?"

"Yes sorry I lost track of time. I am starting to sound like you when it comes to the office. " She smiles at me and I have missed that smile as its been missing for the past week.

"Christian I want to put on something sexy once we get home. I want you to rip it off me and fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk."

Oh fuck I am floored; we have not been the least bit intimate since her flu started so this is music to my ears. I tell Taylor to drive like a maniac to get us home as I don't want to start anything in the car I can't finish. Ana doesn't think the same as she is sitting so close to me while rubbing my cock. Good job I have pants on otherwise he would be out and ready to fuck and I doubt Taylor wants to my package.

We both rush into the elevator and that's where I take charge. I think my girl needs to get a little bit of torturing like she did to me in the car. I grab her and turn her around so her ass can feel my cock. I start to rub her pussy through her skirt and my little kitty is purring for me.

"Christian please bend me over and fuck me."

"I am sorry baby but I was promised something sexy to rip off you. I am not saying your work wear doesn't do it for me but I always get what is promised to me."

Once the elevator opens she runs off to the bedroom. I will give her ten minutes to sort herself out otherwise I am going in there and fucking her no matter what she has on. Her ten minutes are up and I see her laying on the bed in the sexy black lingerie set I recently purchased for her. I decide to take my time and not rip it off, as I really like it and we can have more fun with it. Once she is naked I take my time to look at every inch of her and she is a goddess. I grab my phone and take a picture of her as I want to see her like this every time I look at my phone.

"Christian why don't you set up your camera and record us fucking." Wow have I just entered the twilight zone.

"Baby you want me to do what?"

"I want you to film us fucking. Just think whenever you are away from me you can watch it and remember what you have at home waiting for you."

"Fuck yes baby. "

I set up the camera and as I am still standing Ana gets on her knees and starts to suck me off. Fuck me this is actually happening.

"Baby fuck this feels so good."

"Fuck my mouth big boy."

I grab the hair and fuck her mouth like she asked me to. I can't believe I will be able to watch all of this back.  
I pull out before I can cum and tell her to get on all fours on the bed. She does what I ask and I attack her clit and ass with my mouth. Once she cums I thrust into her fast and hard and start pumping in and out of her. I decide to kick things up a notch by rubbing on her rose bud and I know she is loving it.

"Real soon you will be fucking my ass Christian. " Well fuck me I am fucking her so hard and fast now that she is screaming so loud. I can't control myself once she has cum I lose myself and cum inside her. I must have cum that much that it drips out of her like a volcano. I use the remote to stop the camera and look after my girl. Once we are both cleaned up I can see Ana looking upset oh shit did I go too far?

"Baby what is the matter. Did I hurt you? "

"No that was amazing. I just don't feel I am enough for you. " Oh fuck so this explains the extra kink and the sex tape.

"Baby you will always be enough for me, if anything I am not enough for you. Where is all of this coming from? "

"That new bitch that started GEH is going around telling everyone that she is fucking you because you are bored with your girlfriend."

"Why did you not talk to me about this? I would never cheat on you baby I belong to you and you only. I will have her ass fired for this and baby you will never have to worry about any other woman as you are and always will be all I need. "

"I know it wasn't true but it made me feel insecure."

"Anytime you feel that way baby come to me and I will show you how much I love you and want you. Now let me delete that video as we don't need it. We already have a fucking amazing sex life and I am more than satisfied."

"No keep it I would like to watch it and see what we actually look like while we are having sex. Maybe we can hook it up in the cinema room and watch it tonight."

"We can do that baby."

I notify Ros that her new little assistant will be getting fired in the morning. I will have no one make the woman I love question my feelings for her. After dinner we head to the cinema room to watch our very own porn. Fuck me this is the hottest thing I have ever seen, Ana looks so hot and I am loving this. She was right about me having this when I am not with her. I can't believe that this woman will be my wife soon enough I am so lucky. After another round of good loving we both head to bed. I am awoken many times in the night of Ana going to the bathroom. My mother will be getting a call in the morning this cannot go on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

Ana and I are both getting ready for work and I really don't want to go in today. I have tried to make Ana stay home as I know she is not feeling too good. I even suggested calling my mother but she is having none of it. I know I should respect what my girl wants, but on this occasion I am going against her. I have called my mother and asked her to come and have lunch today with us. Maybe she will pick up on something and if not she might encourage Ana to get checked out. I am looking forward to firing that bimbo's ass today. I will take great pleasure in watching her walk away looking dumb. I have contacted all major companies basically blacklisting her from working as a PA. Getting into the SUV seemed to be a struggle for Ana as she has no energy, and I can tell she has lost some weight.

On the inside I am freaking out and so worried, but my outside has to stay calm as Ana will rebel against me. Once we are at the office I want to spend a little time with Ana before she has to get to work. I ask Andrea to get that bimbo to my office and to tell her to let herself in. I tell Ana I am going to fire that bitch right in front of her. I don't know if that turns her on or she's hormonal or something but she jumps on me and we are kissing each other far to passionately.

" Hummmmmmm." I hear someone clearing their throat.

"Mr. Grey you wanted to see me."

"Yes take a seat; excuse us but I can't control myself around my girl."

I can see the bitch giving Ana daggers.

"I thought this would a be a private meeting sir, just me and you."

"Well this involves my girl as well. As you know any talk in my building is always overheard. I know what you said when you were gossiping in the bathroom. Do you really believe I would look twice at you? I did not even know who you were."

"Sir it's obvious that people are lying to you, as I would never say such things."

"Are you calling my girl a liar, as she was the one who heard you say it."

" erm erm erm." oh yes the bitch is stuttering she knows there's no way out of this.

"You have ten minutes to pack your stuff and get out of my building. Trust me when I say no major companies will hire you as no one is into whore assistant roles anymore."

She leaves my office and I know Taylor will make sure her exit is quick and painless. Ana looks at me with a glint in her eye and I know what's going to come next. She tells me to sit down in my chair and to take my cock out. I do as I am told as I know I am going to enjoy all what she has planned. Ana does a slow strip tease for me far too slow for my liking. Once she is fully naked she slowly walks towards me, and my cock knows she is coming as he is standing attention. She straddles me and I love feeling her tits in my face and feeling her tasty wet pussy grinding on me. I allow my hand to reach to her pussy so I can have a nice play with her. I rub her clit as I know she is ready to cum when she shocks me by slamming done onto my cock. Fuck that shit would have hurt if it doesn't feel so good.

" Oh Mr. Grey you make me all hot when you get all CEO." She is pounding down on me so hard and fast I don't think I can last long.

"You like that baby you want me to get all CEO and dominate you?"

"Yes control me Christian control me."

That's all it takes for us both to cum. I help Ana into my office bathroom to clean her up and I know that little sex session took it out of her. Once she is all clean I tell her to lay down on the sofa for a while. I have finished cleaning myself up and head back into my office and Ana is fast asleep. I tell Andrea that Ana won't be doing any work today as she needs her rest. I have had enough of this so I call my mother and ask her to come to GEH asap. Ana is still asleep by the time my mother arrives. Usually Ana's naps are short but she has been asleep for way over an hour now. I know I should have tried to wake her up but she must need the sleep.

" Morning mother."

"Morning son. Why is Ana asleep on the sofa?"

" That's what I called you about. She has not bounced back from the flu. She is throwing up practically all day and night. She has no appetite and is always tired and withdrawn. I am so worried please try and make her better please do something."

Yes, I know I am begging but this cannot go on. Ana will be my wife one day so I have every right to worry about her health. I see Ana's eyes start too open and once she sees my mother she leaps off the sofa and fixes herself.

"Grace hi I did not know you were coming in today."

"Christian wanted to have lunch with his two favourite girls, and I could not help but pop in and see you both before we head out."

I have a quick meeting to attend to so I leave my mother and Ana to talk. I am hoping the Doctor side of my mother comes out in full force today. I get notified by Taylor that my mother has left GEH. I'm guessing Ana is not mad as I would have had my ass handed to me by now. After half an hour in this boring meeting I get another notification that my mother has reentered the building, and Is heading back into my office. I decide to leave the meeting and let Ros continue on as I really need to see what's happening in my office. I feel panic run through my  
body as I am opening my office door. Once I am inside my mother is sitting on the sofa flicking through a magazine.

"Mother where is Ana?" "She is in the bathroom you might want to let her know you are here."

"Baby." I say when I knock on the bathroom door.

"You can come in as long as you promise you are not going to get mad."

Asking me not to get mad makes me mad as it makes me think there's something serious going on. I tell Ana I won't get mad and walk into the bathroom. I see her washing her hands at the sink. She looks so freaked out which is not helping how I feel.

"Baby are you ok?"

"I am ok but you might want to look on the other side of the sink before I ask how your feeling."

I look to the side and all I see is a stick. I am so confused it's not until I look closer and realize it's a pregnancy test. Is Ana carrying my baby?

"Baby are you?" I ask her while looking at the stick.

"In two minutes we will find out together."

"You were going to do this without me." I feel really sad about this of course I would want to be there for this.

"It wasn't my intention; your mother went out and got me the test and I just wanted to know. I doubt it will come back positive but your mother thought it was best to rule it out."

This has to be the longest two minutes of my life. I hear Ana tell me it's time to look at the test. I hold her hand and we both look at the test together. We both look down and see the word I would never have thought I would ever see.

PREGNANT.

I can see Ana getting nervous as I know she will be worried about my response.

"Baby this is the best news I am so happy. We are having a baby. You are carrying my mini me inside of you."

I pick her up and hold her so close. I can't believe I am going to be a daddy.

"I was so scared Christian I thought you would be so mad."

"You have made me so happy baby." I kiss her until we are both desperate for breath and I know my mother will be waiting anxiously.

"Baby should we tell my mother or do you want to keep it between us?"

"Well she is here and a doctor so I think it is best, she is going to have a grandbaby."

I take a picture of the pregnancy test and tell Ana that I would like to keep it. She looks at me like I am insane but I think it's an amazing memory to look back on. My mother is hysterical she is already talking about clothes and nurseries and she is getting way ahead of herself. She tells us that we will need to go see Dr Greene asap as the pregnancy will need to get confirmed by a doctor. A scan will need to be done to confirm how far along Ana is. Ana makes the call to Dr Greene straight away and she can see us tomorrow. I never thought I would be family man but now six weeks into a relationship, I am becoming a daddy and I am getting down on one knee.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

I have been like an excited kid all night. I think I might have gotten on Ana's nerves but I can't help it. I am going to a daddy and just want tell the entire world. Ana seems nervous this morning as we are seeing Dr Greene today so the pregnancy can be confirmed.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yes I am just nervous."

"What's there to be nervous about? We are having a baby and there is not a better feeling."

"There is a lot to be nervous about. I understand your excited but can you please just look at the bigger picture here."

Ana storms off and I know she is heading down to the car. I follow her but keep my distance as I know when she is pissed its best to keep a safe distance.

"Baby please let's not go and see our baby while we are like this please talk to me."

"I am sorry I am just freaking out, and we haven't had conformation from the doctor yet. I just want to keep a clear head and not jump the gun just in case we get our hopes up for nothing."

Maybe I have been a little over the top with my excitement as Ana is right. Once we have conformation then I am sure Ana will feel excited. Once we arrive at the doctor's office I fill out all the paperwork while Ana is looking at some leaflet. Its breaking me because I am starting to believe that maybe she does not want to have my baby. I can feel the bile rise into my throat as I am thinking this. I hear Ana's name being called and we both head into Dr Greene's office together. I am sitting silently while Ana is getting asked questions. Ana changes into a gown and its now laying down with her legs spread. I have to say if it wasn't for the gown and us being in a doctor's office this would be such a turn on. What the fuck is all I think when Dr Greene pulls out some dildo looking thing saying the scan will have to an internal one, as she believes we are in the early stages of pregnancy.

I look up at the screen and Dr Greene is pointing to a dot and she tells us that it's our baby. I feel so overwhelmed with emotions that I feel tears running down my face. I can see Ana crying as well so I hold her hand tighter to tell her that we are in this together. Dr Greene tells us that we are four weeks along and asks if we would like some pictures. I answer rather to quickly but I think she has seen overly excited soon to be parents before. She leaves us alone in the room while she goes and gets the pictures.

"Baby how are you feeling?"

"It's really real Christian."

"It is baby and I could not be happier."

" I am happy to I am just scared."

"You're not alone baby we are in this together and we will have the best baby ever."

"I want to wait until we have the next scan before we tell everyone the news if that's ok."

"That's fine baby it's good that we can be in our own little bubble for a while."

Once we are home I inform Taylor and Sawyer of our pregnancy as they need to know for protection reasons. They are so happy for the both of us and I am going to need them more than ever now. I treat Ana to a relaxing evening and a massage to every part of her body. Ana is that relaxed that she falls straight to sleep. I use the quiet time to get online and order some baby books. I want to be prepared and well informed. I can't wait for this weekend as I am going to propose to the woman that I love and the mother of my child.

The rest of the week in work did not go so well. Ana chewed my ass off more times than I can count even Sawyer got cussed out at one point. Apparently I am being over bearing and a nightmare to be around. All week I have just made sure that Ana eats properly and that she has everything she needs. I have tried to spoil her as the mother of my child deserves it. I will admit that I went too far when I when I lost my nerve over her carrying what looked like a heavy folder. I have read in my new baby books that Ana's hormones will be all over the place and daddies should expect a lot of ups and downs. Last night we had the best sex of our lives. My baby was a freak and I loved it.

I had lunch with Ray and I asked him for his permission to marry his daughter. He was more on board with us being together than what I thought he would be. I was nervous that I actually thought I was going to faint. Once he gave me his permission he told me I best take care of her and he would like some grandbabies soon. Well he only has to wait 8 months. I am waiting for Ana to get ready as we are heading over to my parents' house for dinner and the proposal. I bought Ana a new dress, shoes, and lingerie for the occasion and decided to give her the jewellery that goes with the ring. As Ana walks towards me I can envision her in a beautiful wedding dress walking down the aisle to marry me.

"Christian this dress is gorgeous and the Jewellery is just wow. I am scared to wear it in case I lose it."

"You look stunning baby you are a vision tonight. I would love it if you kept that jewellery on all night."

We head to my parents' house and I know Taylor has the ring, as I have asked him that many times I could see smoke coming out of his ears. Taylor will take the ring to the boathouse so I won't risk it falling out of my pocket of showing or any other possibilities. Once we are inside  
the house my mother is keeping Ana distracted while I go check on everything at the boathouse.

"Are you fucking kidding me Mia." Is this actually happening right now? My sister and my COO all over each other in the place where I plan on proposing is this for real?

"Christian I am sorry I was just showing Ros and we got caught up in all the romance."

"Ros can you give us a minute please? I am so not allowing you to put your trips to Paris as a company expense. I can clearly see why you were going and it wasn't for business."

"Christian please don't get mad at Ros I was the one who decided to keep it a secret."

" I am mad at you Mia because yet again you have had to make everything about you. I wanted to propose to the woman I love in this room and you helped with it all. How fucking selfish can you be? I can't propose in here now I hope your happy."

"Christian please."

"No Mia we are done."

I head back into the house where Ros is excusing herself and leaving. She should have known better as well. I send a text to Taylor to start moving the stuff from the boathouse down onto the dock. I can still make this work as I will be proposing tonight. We sit down for dinner and I know my mother is all excited about the baby and I know she is just dying to say something, but she respects Ana's and my decision. I have to admit there have been plenty of times where I have just wanted to scream it out loud. My mother has made my favourite chocolate cake for dessert and Ana is already on her third slice it makes me happy to think my baby is enjoying my favourite cake. Elliot and my father are looking at Ana like she has two heads but I know in two months it will take away all the confusion.

" Baby come and take a walk with me."

"That sounds great it's such a lovely night and maybe I can walk some cake off."

I hold her hand tightly and walk with her towards the dock. I can see the shocked look on her face when she sees my romantic dock set up. I can see the ring box placed by the flowers and candles so as I get down on one knee I pick it up and open it up. Ana's eyes are so wide and I can see tears running down them.

" Anastasia Rose Steele. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. You have brought love and laughter into my life and I could not imagine my life without you. You and our baby are the best things to ever happen to me and I promise to love you both unconditionally. Will you marry me?"

"No I can't marry you Christian I am sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **EDITED BY SMILEY LOVES**

 **CPOV**

"No I can't marry you Christian I am sorry."

My whole world is crumbling before me. Ana told me she doesn't want to marry me.

"Baby why don't you want to marry me? We are going to be a family me, you, and the little one."

I place my hand on her stomach and she moves away from me. I can't understand what is happening. I thought she loved me and she would want this for us.

"Christian please do not make this any harder. I should have told you this sooner but I am in love with Mia. We both have decided that we are going to be together and raise the baby together."

Mia appears from nowhere and puts her arm around Ana. They start to kiss right in front of me what sort of sick shit is this?

"Christian honey wake up we are here." Huh what the hell is going on?

My eyes open to see my beautiful girl next to me in the car. I look out of the window and realize we are outside my parents' home.

"When did we get here baby?"

"About 5 minutes ago, you fell asleep on the way. It's not like you to nap so I knew you must have been tired."

Fuck me it was all a dream. I have not proposed yet, Ana is not running off with Mia and taking our baby. Of all the nightmares a person could have that shit had to be up there with the worst of them. We both get out of the car where Taylor gives me the let's talk look. I tell Ana to go on inside while I talk to Taylor.

"Sir everything is set up what would you like me to do with the ring?"

"I will take it Taylor and keep it on me. Thanks for all your help."

"Your welcome sir and congratulations."

I was going to reply to Taylor and tell him not to speak too soon, but I am not going to allow a stupid dream ruin tonight. I get inside and see Mia telling everyone that her and Ros are official. Well I feel sick my dream is coming true. Don't get me wrong I am happy for my sister and Ros as they both deserve to be happy. I just don't want the rest of my dream to be real. My mother tells us that dinner will be at least another half an hour so I build up the courage to ask Ana to come for a walk with me. We head to the boat house and I tell Ana to go on ahead and walk in front of me.

"Wow Christian this is amazing." While she is looking at the transformation of the room I have a chance to get down on one knee, and take her ring out of my pocket. Ana turns around and gasps when she sees me.

"Anastasia Rose Steele. I have loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. You have brought so much happiness and love into my life, and soon you will be giving me the best gift there is our baby. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" She says while crying uncontrollably.

I put the ring on Ana's finger and she is in awe of the ring or of the proposal am not sure which one but I am so happy right now.

"Wait can I ask you something?" Oh fuck she has changed her mind.

"Anything baby."

"You didn't propose because of the baby did you?"

"No baby I had everything planned before the baby was even conceived."

" I am so happy Christian can we skip dinner and go home. I am horny and seeing this ring on my finger does something to me."

"Trust me baby It does the same to me. I think our family is waiting for us outside so I think we won't be able to make a quick exit."

Just as I thought, I nearly knock Elliot flying when I open the door I guess that will teach him not to listen in on other people's conversations. Everyone hugs and congratulates us and my mother god love her she's an emotional mess. Elliot gives everyone a glass of champagne. When he passes a glass to Ana I can sense her panic, and everyone is looking at us suspiciously.

"Come on Ana down it." Elliot says.

"I can't El but thanks."

"Oh you're not knocked up are you Ana?"

Ana's face is now bright red and I am ready to punch Elliot in the face. Well I guess the cat is out of the bag now.

"Yes everyone Ana and I are four weeks pregnant. We wanted to wait until the 12-week mark but I guess Elliot just hates secrets."

There are more hugs and kisses going around and my mother is worse than she was before. I think I even saw my dad tear up and Elliot is just balling like a baby. We all head back inside as I rush Ana in as I know our little one will need feeding.

"So when is the wedding and where are you two thinking of having it?" I know my mother will try and go overboard with this as I will be the first of her children to get married.

"Mother we have only just got engaged. Ana and I will decide what we want when Ana is ready."

"Christian I would like to get married as soon as possible. I would love to be your wife before the baby is born so we can all have the same surname. We can just get the marriage license and just say our I do's at city hall."

Absolutely not I am giving my bride a wedding with all the stuff that comes along with it.

"How about baby if we have the wedding here. We could have the ceremony outside. I want us to have a proper wedding and city hall does not do it for me."

"I would like that. Do you think we could plan a wedding for like a month's time as I want to be your wife like now?"

"Baby I am Christian Grey I can make anything happen."

Well the month came and went and now I am standing in my parent's backyard waiting for my beautiful bride. We decided on a night time wedding. Ana liked the idea of having lights and candles and she said the pictures would look amazing. I have to admit my soon to be wife was right. We had a pretty hard month with all the planning as it took its toll on both of us especially Ana. Ana has been calling me possessive and extremely bossy lately, but she has no idea how worse I am going to get. She will soon be my wife and she is the mother of my child so I will go to any lengths to take care of her and protect her. We are now two months pregnant. You couldn't tell as Ana still looks the same as her body has not started to change yet. I can't wait for her to get a bump. I am looking forward to all the stages of the pregnancy. I am most looking forward to finding out the sex of our child.

I can feel a tear fall from my eye as I see Ana walking down the aisle towards me. I feel Elliot grab my arm as a sign of support. El has took his best man duties to an extreme. I went away on business the first week of planning and Ana did not want to fly with me. Elliot became the new Christian so he says. I got rather jealous and angry of the time Ana and El spent together. I felt like they were playing house together. Ana explained that he wanted to be there for her and the baby as he wanted to make me proud of him. EL has always been a good brother but this past month he has outdone himself. Mia and Ros are still together and happy they are planning to get married next year. Ros has said she won't be giving into Mia's idea of a million-dollar wedding. I find it entertaining watching  
Ros put her foot down to Mia.

Ana finally reaches me and Ray lets go of her hand and places it in mine he tells me to take care of both of them and he knows I will. The ceremony was beautiful and there was not a dry eye in sight. Me and Ana where a bit naughty as we left the reception as early as we could so we could begin our honeymoon. Ana decide that she wanted to go the Maldives and stay in one of the luxury huts on the water. Taylor said it was a security nightmare but he has quickly learned that I will Ana anything she wants at any cost.


End file.
